...By nie nagradzać, lecz karać
The Xmas - 'odcinek 13 'Intro! Koziorożec stał w centrum swojej strefy w otoczeniu przeróżnych, zimowych kreatur. Rozstawione na planie okręgu pochodnie dawały jasne światło, w którego strugach krzątające się po strefie potwory, przypominały zaledwie upiorne cienie. Bestie uwijały się jak w ukropie i żarliwie wypełniały polecenia swojego mrocznego pana. Sam rogaty stwór również nie próżnował. Z przewieszonym przez ramię, ciężkim łańcuchem stał przy monstrualnych saniach zaprzęgniętych w dwie Yule Goats. Potwór pakował na wózek dwa, okazałe worki jutowe. Można było śmiało przypuścić, że wory były wystarczająco duże, aby pomieścić dorosłą osobę. Gdy worki wylądowały dało się usłyszeć docierające z ich wnętrza stęknięcie… Ale może to było tylko złudzenie. Wszakże w mrocznej strefie tyle się działo. Pomijając krzątające się potwory, padał jeszcze śnieg i wiał wiatr. To było wystarczająco, aby odwrócić uwagę. Nawet jeżeli w workach faktycznie się ktoś znajdował można było go śmiało uznać za martwego. Szanse na ucieczki z miejsca tak gęsto obstawionego wszelkiego rodzaju kreaturami były wręcz zerowe. Z resztą nawet gdyby ten ktoś hipotetycznie uciekł, to gdzie miałby iść? W ciemność, przez śnieg? Już nie mówiąc o bardziej niż pewnym pościgu na karku, to misja ta byłaby skazana na niepowodzenie. Zawsze jednak lepiej było się upewnić… I tą zasadą kierował się chyba także Koziorożec. Stwór prychnął, postąpił kilka kroków i poklepał jedną z potwornych kóz po kłębie. Rogata bestia zaryczała, razem z drugą. Obie Yule Goats uderzyły kopytami o śnieg i pobiegły ciągnąc za sobą sanie z workami. Szybko zniknęły poza oświetloną strefą. Koziorożec zaśmiał się grubym głosem i zakręcił łańcuchem nad głową. Bez najmniejszych problemów uniósł ciężki przedmiot, w jego łapach wydawał się on lekki jak piórko. Pozostałe stwory zawtórowały śmiechem. … Krótki, urywany oddech Chase’a wybrzmiewał w chłodnym, zimowym powietrzu. Było biało, jasno. Wizualnie zimno. Blondyn zrobił kilka przeskoków z nogi na nogę, skoczył, przekoziołkował w śniegu, podskoczył. Jego zachowanie było trudne do interpretacji. Co właściwie robił? To było trudno powiedzieć. W niebieskich jak fale oceanu oczach płonęły iskierki emocji, którą rzadko dało się u chłopaka spotkać – desperacji. Był zdesperowany i zdeterminowany. Tropił. Jeff i Mary zniknęli. Odnalezienie przyjaciół spoczywało na jego barkach. Ciężar odpowiedzialności, prawie że wciskał go w grubą warstwę śniegu, który zakrywał całe Mistletoe Wood nie pozostawiając chociażby skrawka niezakopanej ziemi. Blondyn rozglądał się we wszystkie strony chcąc znaleźć jakikolwiek świat, cokolwiek co pozwoliłoby mu zorientować się w przestrzeni. Nie miał absolutnie nic. Żadnego punktu odniesienia, wskazówki, tropu. Do tego śnieżne ostępy nie były jego środowiskiem naturalnym. Mimowolnie czuł jak przenika go chłód. Nie było dobrze. Wykonał kolejne kilka skoków. Tropił potwora. Wszystkiego jego zmysły pracowały na pełnych obrotach. Poszukiwania były męczące. Chłopak powoli miał dość… Nie, nie mógł sobie pozwalać na takie myślenie. Ani chwila odpuszczenia nie wchodziła w grę. Chase – Znajdę was *powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Patrzył w pokryte białymi chmurami niebo* Znajdę… Pobiegł dalej. … Shannon i Dionowi jakimś cudem udało się dotrzeć do kępki zaśnieżonych drzew. Zostawiając Wolfe’a i Lukrecję, blondynka blefowała, nie wiedziała czy dotrze z rannym punkiem gdziekolwiek. Miała obawy czy ranny w nogę chłopak da radę iść lub podskakiwać. Na szczęście dał. Rozłożyli się pod sporym iglakiem, pod jego gałęziami udało się im przygotować w miarę komfortowe legowisko. Prawdę mówiąc kapitalną większością prac zajęła się Shannon, która za nic nie chciała pozwolić, aby ranny Dion się nadwyrężał. Dziewczyna pozrywała gałęzie na prowizoryczny materac i usypała ze śniegu wał, który stanowił dodatkową ochronę przed wiatrem. Dion – Dziękuję *wychrypiał podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej* Shannon – Nie, nie, nie *zaprotestowała popchnęła go, by znowu leżał* Musisz się oszczędzać *powiedziała kategorycznie* Dion – Weź, mówisz to co pięć minut *powiedział podnosząc się lekko, podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na dziewczynę* Dziękuję. Blondynka spojrzała punkowi w oczy. Miał ładne oczy. Ciemne i zaskakująco bystre. Z początku nie spodziewałaby się, by ktoś pokroju Diona miał tak przyjazne i ciepłe spojrzenie. Jak widać pozory często mogły mylić. Shannon – Drobiazg *odparła i rozejrzała się wokoło* Wszystko mokre, nie rozpalimy ogniska… Dion – Spokojnie. Jest ciepło. Shannon – Chciałam raczej jakoś zagotować wodę, by obmyć twoją ranę *spojrzała krytycznie na nogę chłopaka* Dion – No tak… W razie zimna można by się zawsze przytulać… Dziewczyna nie skomentowała tylko ponownie rozejrzała się po niewielkim, osuszonym i przystosowanym do koczowania skrawku terenu. Dalej nie znalazła niczego przydatnego, westchnęła. Shannon – Eh… Pokaż nogę… Dion posłusznie zgiął ranną, prawą nogę w kolanie. Blondynka przysunęła się, ostrożnie zaczęła majstrować przy nogawce. Chłopak syknął i odwrócił głowę. Dion – Medycyna polowa? *zagadnął chcąc rozładować napięcie* Shannon – Nie ryzykowałabym zdejmowania spodni gdy jest tak zimno *mówiła pod nosem nie zwracając uwagi na słowa chłopaka* Nie wiemy też jaka jest rana, może spodnie ją trzymają… *podniosła głowę* Przydałby się bandaż. Punk ścisnął usta. Po tonie blondynki i zmartwieniu jakie malowało się na jej twarzy jasno wnioskował, że nie było najlepiej. Nawet do końca nie było wiadomo co mu się stało. Dion – Może jednak? Shannon – Kategorycznie nie. Chłopak z irokezem z powrotem się położył na plecach, wyprostował nogę, syknął, westchnął. Dion – Gdybyśmy mieli siekierę można by odciąć… Shannon – Przestań! *skarciła go* Z resztą jakby to niby pomogło? *spytała zirytowana* Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że myślisz. Punk przygryzł wargę, znowu podpadł się na łokciach. Dion – Dobrze. Przepraszam księżniczko. Shannon – Nie mów do mnie… Eh… Nieważne. Zaczęła jakby chciała krzyczeć, skończyła łagodnie. Oboje się chyba temu dziwili. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Shannon nie miała pomysłu co zrobić z nogą Diona. Dion nie miał pomysłu o czym rozmawiać ze zmartwioną Shannon. Dion – Cóż… Jak tak teraz myślę… To czuję się winny… Zaciekawiona Shannon odwróciła się do chłopaka i spojrzała na niego pytająco. Shannon – O czym mówisz? Dion – Tak sobie wspominam. Na łożu śmierci często się tak robi… Shannon – Przestań, nie umierasz *powiedziała bardzo chcąc by tak było* Dion – Kto wie… *spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na poplamioną krwią nogawkę* Tak czy inaczej to jak myślę czemu tu jestem… To to moja wina. Blondynka zdziwiła się, nie rozumiała o co chodzi chłopakowi. Podpełzła bliżej. Shannon – Możesz mówić jaśniej? *zapytała ostro* Czy mam to uznać za objaw gorączki i majaczenie? Dion prychnął i zarechotał. Dion – Przyjechaliśmy tu za kimś, co nie? *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Shannon – Trudno zapomnieć *powiedziała grobowo* Dion – Tja… Mój kumpel Thomas. Byliśmy razem w zespole… Opowiadałem o nim? Shannon – Nieszczególnie *oparła brodę na kolanie* Rain tylko wspominała… Dion – Ta… Cóż… *podparł się wygodniej, widać było, że szukał dogodnej pozycji, aby móc opowiedzieć historię* Tak sobie myślę, że to, że w ogóle poszedł do The Forest to moja trochę wina… Shannon – Co? *zdziwiła się* Na chwilę znowu zapadła cisza. Nie wiał wiatr, nic jej nie przerywało. Byli tylko we dwójkę skryci pod tym drzewem. W cieniu nawet nie do końca się widzieli. Nie pamiętali ile czasu już tam byli. Czas żył własnym życiem. Dion – Bo… Thomas był przybity, zawsze w sumie taki był, miał swoje różne problemy. Poszedł do The Forest, bo chciał sobie z nimi poradzić, poznać jakichś ludzi, przeżyć coś… Shannon – Nadal nie widzę związku *przerwała* Dion – Nie przerywaj to zobaczysz *powiedział łagodnie i kontynuował* Pomyślałem, że jako kolega z zespołu powinienem się nim bardziej zająć, więcej go słuchać i tak dalej… *spuścił głowę* Shannon – W tym sensie… *zaczynała rozumieć* Dion – Tak jakbym zostawił go gdy był w potrzebie… Ze mną w zespole był najbliżej, więc… *przygryzł wargę* Blondynka podsunęła się do chłopaka, położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, westchnęła tęsknie. Shannon – Jesteś wrażliwy. Dion – Jestem muzykiem *wzruszył ramionami* Shannon – No tak… Dziewczyna podsunęła się jeszcze bliżej, przytuliła punka, jej jasne włosy spadły mu na twarz. Nie mówili więcej. Siedzieli tak, bądź półleżeli, przytuleni do siebie. Dzielili się swoim bólem i smutkami. Doszli do niemego porozumienia. Oboje stracili kogoś ważnego… Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas. Dzielili się swoim ciepłem, grzali się. Było im całkiem dobrze. Tak wiele zmieniło się miedzy nimi od kiedy przyjechali do Mistletoe Wood, od kiedy się poznali. Shannon – Eh… Bez ogniska nie da rady *wstała* Dion powiódł wzrokiem za dziewczyną. Dion – Ale mówiłaś, że nie rozpalimy tutaj z niczego. Shannon – Tak mówiłam *była na klęczkach by nie zahaczyć głową o gałęzie i nie zrzucić na siebie i punka śniegu* Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś drewno… Dion – Hola, hola *podpełznął do dziewczyny i złapał ją za rękę* Chyba nie chcesz iść sobie gdzieś… To niebezpieczne. Punk pominął już fakt, że towarzystwo blondynki bardzo mu odpowiadało i zwyczajnie nie chciał samotności. Także, do czego nie chciał się pod żadnym pozorem przyznać, chyba bałby się zostać sam… Przełknął głośno ślinę na samą myśl. Shannon – Tak… Wiem Dion… Ale ogień jest potrzebny. Bez niego nie zajmę się twoją nogą, a my umrzemy z zimna. Dion – To byłoby… Romantyczne. Blondynka prychnęła szczerze rozbawiona, szturchnęła punka przyjacielsko w ramię. Shannon – Niewątpliwie, ale chyba nie na tym nam teraz zależy, prawda? Chłopak niechętnie musiał przyznać dziewczynie rację. Ogień był im potrzebny, dawał im większe szanse na przeżycie. Czuł zimno, trudno było o tym zapomnieć. Wiedział, że Shannon faktycznie powinna iść, starał się jednak to odwlec ile tylko się dało. Dion – A Wolfe i Lukrecja? Nie wrócą? Shannon – To jest plan B jeżeli nic nie zjadę *wyprostowała się* Już miała iść kiedy punk znowu złapał ją za rękę, bez wysiłku uścisnął w nadgarstku. Shannon – Co znowu? *zapytała ze śmiechem* Dion – A jeśli nie wrócisz? *zapytał zmartwiony* Shannon – Wrócę. Dion – A jeśli nie? Blondynka westchnęła, złapała się pod biodra co w sytuacji kiedy klęczała wyglądało dość zabawnie. Dion mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Shannon – Wrócę *powtórzyła z naciskiem* Aby twierdzić Diona w tym przekonaniu pochyliła się będąc na kolanach, zbliżyła się wolno do jego twarzy. Zamknęła oczy pierwsza i pocałowała go. On odchylił się bardziej na plecy, przygarnął ją do siebie, uściskał. Leżała na nim. On nie chciał jej puścić. Przeciągał pocałunek tak długo jak tylko się dało, a ona wcale nie protestowała, aż tak się jej nie spieszyło. Dion – Może? *zapytał lekko odsuwając ją od siebie. W jego głosie zabrzmiała nadzieja* Shannon – Byłoby nam zbyt zimno… … Lukrecja i Wolfe rozdzielili się z Dionem i Shannon, przez co byli skazani na podróż we dwójkę. Nie byli z tego powodu niezadowoleni. Ostatnimi czasy ich relacje uległy poprawie. Traktowali się wzajemnie przyjaźnie… Byli znowu przyjaciółmi. Wolfe – Akurat po Shannon się czegoś takiego nie spodziewałem *rzekł stawiając równe kroki przez śnieg* Wydawała się dużo bardziej racjonalna i myśląca. Lukrecja – Eh… Ale nie do końca robiła to ze względu na rozsądek, już ci mówiłam, że chodziło o Diona. Wolfe – Nadal mnie to dziwi *żachnął się* Lukrecja – Uczucia czasami biorą górę… Racjonalne dla mnie byłoby uciec dużo wcześniej, a nie pomagać innym…. Ty chyba też wiesz coś o działaniu uczuć. Dzięki umiejętności czytania w myślach i odczytywania myśli z przedmiotów, w tym przypadku z ubrań, Lukrecja mogła bez przeszkód przygotować w głowie pewnego rodzaju rys psychologiczny. Bez trudu scharakteryzowała w myślach Wolfe’a. Brunet w odpowiedzi na słowa telepatki niechętnie kiwnął głową. Nadal czuł lekki dyskomfort w związku z tym, że odczytywała sobie jego myśli. Wolfe – Zaskakująco dużo rozgrywa się wokół uczuć *powiedział chcąc przeciągnąć rozmowę, a jednocześnie trochę odejść od niewygodnego dla niego tematu* Lukrecja – Tak *podłapała temat natychmiast* Tyle aspektów magii tego miejsca *wskazała ręką naokoło* Ma bezpośredni związek z emocjami… Magia… *westchnęła* Wolfe ponownie pokiwał. Akurat dochodzili do niedużego, śnieżnego zagajnika. Wolfe – Po co my właściwie idziemy? *zatrzymał się nagle* Lukrecja – Po pomoc dla Diona *odparła zakładając ręce* Nie wiem czy to ma sens *spojrzała za siebie* Może lepiej zrobimy jak po nich wrócimy. Brunet włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni, kopnął kupkę śniegu sprawiając, że ta raptownie rozsypała się. Wolfe – Jeszcze trochę, sprawdźmy ten zagajnik. Lukrecja zamrugała, skupiła się. Lukrecja – Drewno. Wolfe – Nie inaczej. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna odczytała jego myśli. Właściwie to wystawiał je na jej telepatyczny wzrok, nie miał siły bawić się w maskowanie. Wolnym krokiem zbliżali się do granicy zagajnika. Przez unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki śniegu widoczność była ograniczona, wszystko miało dziwną fakturę i przygaszone kolory. Drzewa znajdujące się kilka metrów od nich wydawały się rozmazane i niewyraźne. Wolfe – Ej… To światło? *zapytał mrużąc oczy* Lukrecja również wytężyła wzrok, wyciągnęła się w kierunku iglastego lasku. Lukrecja – Faktycznie… Faktycznie coś prześwitywało między ciemnymi, iglastymi gałęziami. Świetlne refleksy przebijały się przez zagajnik i lekką łuną docierały do bystrych oczu bruneta i brunetki. Lukrecja – Pachnie jak podstęp *mruknęła poprawiając pojedynczego kucyka zawiązanego z tyłu głowy* Wolfe – Nie do końca… Sposób w jaki chłopak to powiedział zwrócił uwagę dziewczyny, obrzuciła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. W jego głosie zabrzmiała dziwna nadzieja, ciepło… Lukrecja była na tyle zaskoczona, że wolała dostać odpowiedź werbalną niż telepatyczną… Lukrecja – Mów *zachęciła chłopaka, acz zupełnie zbędnie* Wolfe – Trochę znam się jednak na mocach Mistletoe Wood i wiem, że są nie tylko duchy złe, ale też dobre. Lukrecja spojrzała z powątpiewaniem w kierunku światła docierającego z zagajnika. Lukrecja – I myślisz, że to… Wolfe – Przekonamy się. Brunet jako pierwszy poszedł w lasek. Szedł na tyle pewnym krokiem, że Lukrecja zdecydowała się iść za nim. Lasek nie był zbyt duży, przedostanie się w głąb zajęło zaledwie kilka chwil. Nikt z dwójki nie miał szczególnych problemów z przedzieraniem się. Zostali obsypani trochę śniegiem i igliwiem, jakoś im to nie przeszkadzało. Dotarli. Lukrecja – Wow… Przed nimi znajdowało się w pełni udekorowane, świąteczne drzewko. Na choince pozawieszane były bombki, złote i srebrne łańcuchy, oraz świecące jasno lampki. Na czubku jodełki znajdowała się złota gwiazda, która mieniła się odbijając światło światełek. Pod choinką znajdowały się owinięte wstęgami i kolorowym papierem prezenty. Wolfe – To sprawka Glitzer-Elfów… Lukrecja – Co? *spojrzała zdziwiona na chłopaka* Wolfe westchnął przed rozpoczęciem tłumaczenia… Wolfe – Podczas gdy w większości tutaj żyjące stworzenia są złe, w ogóle magiczne stworzenia to głównie potwory, jest też typ co tworzy coś w rodzaju Oaz… Glitzer-Elfy to taki stworzonka. Przygotowują choinki z przydatnymi prezentami *sięgnął po spore pudełko* Weź jedno i wracajmy. Telepatka nadal nie wydawała się przekonana. Lukrecja – No nie wiem… Wolfe – A ja wiem. Bierz *przekazał Lukrecji pudełko i sam schylił się po następne* Poszczęściło się nam. Lukrecja – Skąd wiesz, że to nie pułapka? *zapytała poprawiając chwyt pudełka* Wolfe – Przeczucie. Odczytane przez Lukrecję myśli były jasne. Wolfe bardzo ufał tego rodzaju przeczuciom. Dziewczynie nie pozostało nic jak westchnąć i mieć nadzieję. Lukrecja – Chodźmy… Wolfe – Wracajmy po nich. Zrobili w tył zwrot i odeszli zostawiając mieniącą się kolorami choinkę za sobą. Zabrali akurat dwa prezenty, więcej nie było… Poszli odnaleźć Diona i Shannon. … Przedzieranie się przez głęboki śnieg nie należało do najłatwiejszych i sprawiało niemałe trudności nawet niezwykle sprawnym osobom. Chase, który parł przez tony białego puchu walczył najwytrwalej jak tylko mógł. Wiedział, że nie może się poddać. Jakim cudem udało mu się złapać trop w tak głębokim śniegu? Sam tego nie wiedział. Może jego umiejętności faktycznie były tak niezwykłe, może miał szczęście, a może coś zwyczajnie chciało, aby mu się udało… Tak czy inaczej po ciągnących się w nieskończoność poszukiwaniach znalazł coś co wyglądało obiecująco, coś co odcinało się od wszechobecnej bieli. Jaskinia ziała swym lodowatym, ciemnym wnętrzem znajdując się w zboczu kompletnie nie pasującej do otoczenia góry. Wielki otwór nie był zbyt dobrym znakiem; przez wielką dziurę mógł wejść wielki potworów. Chase nauczył się tej zasady jeszcze w The Forest. O ile małe dziury mogły oznaczać małego, acz równie niebezpiecznego przeciwnika, tak siedziby okazałych bestii zawsze były niebezpieczne. Chociażby z uwagi na sam rozmiar. A mieszkaniec widzianej w tamtej chwili jaskini ewidentnie nie należał do najmniejszych. Chase chuchnął starając się wydmuchać z siebie stres. Na szali znajdowało się nie tylko jego życie, ale także dwóch najbliższych mu osób. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że dobrze trafił, że Jeff i Mary są przetrzymywani w tej właśnie jaskini. Bardzo nie chciał się mylić… Zastanawiał się czy wkroczyć powoli, czy wbiec. Nikt nie patrzył, nikt nie oceniał. Przez chwilę myślał o tym jak bardzo docenia chwile gdy jest sam. Nie był uzbrojony. Pobieżnie posprawdzał swoje kieszenie licząc, że ma ze sobą cokolwiek przydatnego. Odpuścił nim dokończył, wszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do ciemnej pieczary, zdążywszy złapać coś w lewą rękę. Już po pierwszych paru krokach poczuł istotną zmianę. Już na zewnątrz temperatura była absurdalnie niska, wnętrze jaskini emanowało jednak dodatkowym chłodem. Jej mieszkaniec musiał lubować się w wyjątkowo niskich temperaturach. Chase zaraz zobaczył chmurkę pary, która opuściła jego usta i uniosła się w powietrze. Zamrugał oczami chcąc jak najprędzej przyzwyczaić je do ciemności. Nie chciał zbyt długo stać. Rzucił się w mrok biegiem. Do jego uszu w formie rezonującego echa dotarł niosący się przez jaskinię odgłos stukotu jego butów o litą skałę. Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny syk. Chase widział na tyle dobrze w ciemności, aby dostrzec zlatujący z sufitu kształt. Potwór faktycznie był duży, choć nieco mniejszy niż w przypuszczeniach blondyna. Miał zdecydowaną przewagę w postaci oczu, które, jak podejrzewał Chase, radziły sobie bez najmniejszego problemu z ciemnościami. Chase oszacował, że jego przeciwnik prawdopodobnie dominuje jeszcze jedną zdolnością – lataniem. Łopot skrzydeł potwierdził obawy chłopaka, chwilę później nastąpiło uderzenie. Blondyn w ostatniej chwili rzucił się na plecy i przekoziołkował, hamując dopiero dotknąwszy nogami ściany jaskini. Odbił się i prześlizgnął na drugą stronę. Podłoże było na tyle śliskie, że pokonał pełną szerokość na jednym odbiciu. Usłyszał wysoki ryk, który był dowodem na zaskoczenie stworzenia tym nagłym manewrem. Chase – Przynajmniej wiem, że to nie sługus kolegi Kozła *mruknął pod nosem* Chłopak poderwał się na równe nogi. Sięgnął do kieszeni, jedyny przedmiot, który mógł mu potencjalnie pomóc znalazł się w jego dłoni – zapalniczka. Rozpalony płomyk zadziałał na potwora jak wabik. Poleciał prosto na Chase’a. Chłopak schylił się i wyrzucił zapalniczkę w górę. Poczuł smagnięcie skrzydłem po plecach, potem głuche uderzenie. Stworzenie w rozpędzie wleciało prosto w ścianę jaskini. Chase – Głupi. Blondyn wyciągnął z kieszeni coś co od niechcenia zerwał przy samym wejściu. Ostry sopel stopił się w naprawdę niewielkim stopniu. Nadawał się jednak do zadania kilku dźgnięć na oślep, stworowi, który oszołomiony podnosił się z ziemi. Chase atakował z furią. Słyszał mlaśnięcia po tym jak trafiał. Kontynuował zażarty atak nawet wtedy gdy ułamał się ostry koniec sopla. Kopał i uderzał chcąc mieć pełną pewność, że zabije potwora. Wyczyn trudny do wyobrażenia sobie. Chase zabił potwora będąc wyposażony jedynie w zapalniczkę i sopel. Stwór jednak był mało sprytny, ale co się dziwić. Był tylko drapieżnikiem, zwierzęciem, czymś co przypominało olbrzymiego owada… Przez chwilę, łapał oddech, potem jednak przypomniał sobie o celu swojego przybycia do mroźnej jaskini. Chase – Jeff! Mary! *wrzasnął* Eeej! Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, a było też za ciemno. Skoczył na posadzkę chcąc wymacać wyrzuconą zapalniczkę. Na szczęście znalazł ją dość szybko, leżała nieopodal. Wystarczyło teraz tylko zrobić ognisko. Z braku drewna za materiał do spalenia posłużyło truchło potwora… Po podpaleniu, stwór dawał satysfakcjonującą ilość światła. Wnętrze jaskini wypełniło się ciepłym blaskiem. Szybko okazało się, że nie była ona zbyt głęboka. W jej tyle po składowane były podarte, półprzeźroczyste, gumowate strzępki. Chase po prędkiej analizie spojrzał w górę. Pod sufitem, obok imponującego stalaktytu, wisiały dwa, szaro-białe kokony. Chase – Jesteście… Nie cieszył się za szybko. Starał się powstrzymać uczucie ulgi w sobie do ostatniej chwili. Radość bywała zgubna, wolał jej nie ufać. Wiedział też, że uzyskane skupienie mogło przydać się w kolejnych godzinach ucieczki. Odnalezienie Jeffa i Mary wcale nie oznaczało, że są bezpieczni. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że w kokonie mógł być ktoś inny. Ufał swojemu przeczuciu. Przeczuwał, że byli żywi i nie strawieni. Chase – Jakby tam… Wejść… Blondyn analizował bystrym wzrokiem ścianę, po której mógł dostać się do uwięzionych przyjaciół. Miał ograniczony czas, potwór nie mógł płonąć wiecznie. Do tego pod sklepieniem jaskini unosiło się coraz więcej dymu. Chase odnalazł wzrokiem szczeliny, pęknięcia i występy w ścianie. Nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości. Musiał wspiąć się, a co potem? Miał nadzieję, że kokony są wystarczająco elastyczne i ochronne… … Dwa kokony ludzkich rozmiarów wylądowały na ziemi. Chase znalazł się przy nich po dobrych kilku minutach. Zejście okazało się jeszcze trudniejsze niż wejście. Miał zmarznięte i poobcierane ręce. Serce biło mu jak młot. Stracił rachubę razów kiedy już prawie spadł. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Wszystko mogło okazać się bez sensu, jeżeli w kokonach nikogo nie było lub przyjaciele nie przeżyli upadku. Aby rozerwać błony musiał zerwać kolejnego sopla. Nie miał noża, ani innego ostrza. Cieszył się mając biegłość w wykorzystywaniu tego co oferowała natura. Gdyby nie sople, w drugiej kolejności poszukałby jakiegoś ostrego kamienia lub sprawdził czy ocalałe odnóża stwora nie mają ostrych wyrostków. Sopel jednak wystarczył. Po paru precyzyjnych cięciach mógł wydobyć pierwszą osobę z pierwszego kokonu. ??? – Chase! Krzyknęła nim jeszcze zobaczył ją spod błon. Dziewczyna skoczyła w ramienia chłopaka i wpiła się w jego usta. Blondyn nie miał czasu okazać ulgi, ani radości. Jeszcze nie. Pozostał drugi kokon… Nim jednak go otworzył… ??? – Ja nie mogę… Chase odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Z kokonu, z którego uwolnił Mary wyszła druga osoba… Chase – Jeff… *powiedział z ulgą* Wyższy blondyn stanął na nogach o własnych siłach, przeciągnął się i dopiero wtedy uściskał przyjaciela. Uratowana dwójka rozejrzała się. Wiedzieli jak bezsensowne byłoby zadawanie pytań. W tamtej chwili nie mieli na to czasu. Czas znajdą kiedy uciekną. Pamiętali jak bardzo irytowały ich podobnie bezsensowne pytania zadawane przez zawodników. Odpowiadając marnowali tyle czasu… Mary – Co robimy? *zapytała łapiąc się pod biodra* Au… Tam tak śmierdziało… I było ciasno… Chase pokiwał głową przyjmując do wiadomości zeznania dziewczyny. Chase – Trzeba się będzie… Jeff – Sprawdzę najpierw drugi kokon. Jeff nie czekając właściwie na niczyją reakcję, podniósł z ziemi ostro zakończony kamień i rozciął błony drugiego kokonu. Na zewnątrz wypłynęło sporo zielonkawej mazi. Chłopak rozchylił płaty nogą, zaraz się odsunął. Skinął na resztę. Jeff – Byłeś na czas Chase… Mary i Chase spojrzeli do środka. W otoczce zielonej wydzieliny znajdował się tam ludzki szkielet. Widok truchła, albo właściwie jego resztek nie zrobił na nikim z trójki większego wrażenia. Nie jedno ciało już w życiu widzieli. Mary – Eh… Ja już wolę nawet nie wiedzieć… *spojrzała za siebie, w kierunku dogasającego truchła potwora* Co i jak nas złapało… Chase – Słusznie. Uciekajmy. Chłopak już chciał wychodzić z jaskini kiedy Jeff złapał go za ramię. Chase – Co znowu? *warknął* Jeff – Nie uciekamy. Nie możemy się poddać. Musimy uratować zawodników. Chase – Jeff, halo, wy prawie zginęliście, nie uważasz, że nasze życie jest ważniejsze?! Mary ustawiła się pomiędzy chłopakami. Wyjątkowo nie zabrała głosu. Tylko słuchała. Jeff – Nie możemy się poddać *powiedział po dłuższej przerwie* Oni sami nie dadzą rady… Już raz zostawiliśmy zawodników… To się nie powtórzy. Wyższy chłopak poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Mary poszła za nim. I Chase. … Lukrecja i Wolfe nieśli dwa okazałe pudła opakowane papierem prezentowym, z fikuśnymi kokardami na górze. Chłopak i dziewczyna mieli dość dużo szczęścia. W ostatnim czasie nie spadło zbyt wiele śniegu, więc łatwo mogli wrócić się po tylko częściowo zasypanych śladach. Wrócili do miejsca, w którym rozstali się z Shannon i Dionem. Lukrecja – Dokąd teraz? *zapytała wyglądając zza pudełka* Wolfe – Dobrze wiesz *obrócił się trzymając pakunek* Po śladach nienależących do nas. Ślady pozostawione przez Shannon i utykającego Diona znaleźli bez problemu. To co napełniło ich otuchą był brak widocznych śladów krwi. Może i punk był ranny, ale nie krwawił otwarcie na śnieg… albo coś zadbało by krew zniknęła. Nie zamierzali się tym przejmować. Zgodnie z tym co brunet i telepatka zapamiętali, Shannon, tuż przed tym jak się rozdzielili, powiedziała, że dostrzegła kępę drzew. Idąc jej śladem Wolfe i Lukrecja mieli nadzieję, że faktycznie zagajnik lub lasek znajdował się niedaleko. Wolfe – Zaczynam myśleć, że wcale nic nie zobaczyła. Lukrecja – Bo nie zobaczyła *rzekła natychmiast* To znaczy nie była pewna… Wolfe spojrzał zaciekawiony na przyjaciółkę, co przez trzymany przed sobą prezent było drobnym wyzwaniem. Nie mógł też zwolnić, ani zatrzymać się. Musiał pracować na pełnych obrotach. Lukrecja wyczuła, że chłopak liczy na wyjaśnienia. Z lekkim rozbawieniem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zapomniała o tym, że tylko ona ma zdolność odczytywania myśli innych. Czasami myli to co wyczytała z tym co usłyszała bezpośrednio. Lukrecja – Shannon powiedziała, że widziała lasek *zaczęła* Ale nie była pewna, to było w jej myślach. Znając się trochę… No dobra, znając się na psychologii mogę podejrzewać, że ona bardzo chciała to zobaczyć, tak bardzo, że mogło jej się tylko zdawać! Brunet pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Jego kilka lat doświadczeń związanych ze sferą magii i anomalii również nauczyło wiele, także o tym jak w podbramkowych sytuacją działają ludzie. Przez ostatni czas był naocznym świadkiem wielu różnych, bardziej lub mniej, adekwatnych i odpowiedzialnych reakcji. Wolfe – Pozostaje nam wierzyć w jej instynkt *skwitował krótko* Lukrecja – Weteranka armii, powinna mieć równo w głowię *mruknęła i podrzuciła prezent chcąc go lepiej złapać* Ale tutaj nikt nie może się czuć bezpieczny… Wolfe – Dobrze, że mają nas *spróbował zabrzmieć optymistycznie* Lukrecja odpowiedziała dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Lukrecja – Dobrze. Szli dalej. Nie zwracali uwagi ani na zimno, ani na spadającą widoczność. Widok na świat przysłaniały im prezenty i sterczące z nich kokardy. Pomimo tego ograniczenia widoczności zdali sobie jednak sprawę z dotarcia do lasu… Lukrecja – Udało się! *z ulgą upuściła prezent na śnieg* Oj *schyliła się po pudło* Wolfe lekko się uśmiechnął. Wolfe – Teraz pytanie czy tu dotarli… Lukrecja – Da się sprawdzić *poprawiła kucyk zarzucając go na ramię i przyłożyła palce do skroni, zamknęła oczy* Szukamy… myśli… W przeciągu sekundy Lukrecję wypełniło skupienie. Koncentracja wręcz emanowała od niej. Wolfe odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Telepatka pozostała skupiona i odchylona do przodu, aż do chwili gdy… Lukrecja – Jest! Chodźmy szybko! Zerwali się i prędkim krokiem weszli w drzewa. Dzięki dodatkowym zmysłom Lukrecji, odnaleźli swój cel bardzo szybko. Dopadli Diona leżącego pod rozłożystym drzewem iglastym. Rzucili prezenty na ubity śniegi przyskoczyli do chłopaka. Wolfe – Jak twoja noga? *zapytał chcąc jak najszybciej przeegzaminować chłopaka* Dion – Powoli się przyzwyczajam *powiedział po czym na dowód zgiął kończynę, syknął boleśnie* Lukrecja – Nie udawaj twardziela *złapała się pod biodra* Ej chwila, gdzie Shannon? Wolfe dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z nieobecności blondynki, rozejrzał się w popłochu. Wolfe – Pozwoliłeś jej odejść?! *złapał się za głowę* Dion – Nalegała! *powiedział obronnie* Chciała zrobić ognisko… Lukrecja i Wolfe spojrzeli na siebie krytycznie i pokręcili głowami. Dion poczuł jak przyspiesza mu serce. Nagle zaczął jeszcze bardziej bać się o Shannon… … Shannon nagle się zatrzymała. Wyrwana z zamyślenia zdała sobie sprawę, że opuściła kępę drzew. Była sama pośród białego pustkowia. Zgubiła się. Shannon – Co?! *rozejrzała się w popłochu* Jak?! Wokoło odezwał się złowróżbnie świszczący, zimny wiatr. Blondynka dopięła pod szyję zamek skórzanej kurtki. Shannon – O nie… Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… Nie! Pomimo, że wiedziała, że krzyczenie niczego jej nie przyniesie nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Czuła się bezsilna. Dała się wywieść w pole przez… Mroczne moce. Usprawiedliwiała się myślą, że została magicznie zmanipulowana. Zatrzymała się w miejscu, spróbowała się skupić. Nie umiała. Jej umysł krzyczał. Bała się o siebie, o swoje życie. Krzyczało coś jeszcze. Nierozsądne, niedorzeczne i będące nie na miejscu pragnienie. Bała się, że już nigdy nie zobaczy… Diona… W trakcie The Xmas dużo zmieniło się w jej życiu. Zawsze jednak dawała sobie rade z pożądaniem, nigdy jej nie rozpraszało, a już na pewno nie w tak złym momencie. Widziała Billa bez koszulki, Diona nie miała okazji, tylko oceniała go po tyłku… Spoliczkowała się. Shannon – To nie czas na to! *wrzasnęła, a zimne powietrze wleciało jej do płuc* Spoliczkowała się raz jeszcze i pobiegła zakrywając twarz ramieniem. Śnieg zaczynał padać coraz intensywniej. … Lukrecja – Ona nie wróci *powiedziała zdecydowanie* Dion – Skąd to wiesz? *uniósł się* Wolfe – Dion uspokój się *próbował przemówić do kolegi* Wiemy, że to bolesne… Eh, głupie słowo. Musimy po prostu iść. Dion – Ale… Wolfe – Najpierw cię opatrzymy *spojrzał na rozpakowane pudełka* Dobrze, że w jednym była apteczka. Lukrecja – A w drugim rewolwer *zakręciła bronią na palcu* Podwijaj nogawkę! *w żartach wycelowała w chłopaka* Punk niechętnie westchnął. Dion – Ale spróbujemy jej poszukać… *spojrzał na przyjaciół błagalnie* Lukrecja i Wolfe spojrzeli po sobie. Brunet w międzyczasie klęczał przy nodze Diona. Westchnął, spojrzał poza schronienie pod drzewem. Wolfe – Zaczęło znowu padać… Musimy uciekać *powiedział smutno* Dion zrozumiał. Dion – Dobrze… … Prowadzący szli niezrażeni przez śnieżną równinę. Urozmaicenie krajobrazu stanowiły pojawiające się raz po raz zaspy lub sterczące spod śniegu głazy. Mary – Potrzebny nam jakiś plan. Chase – Powtarzasz się. Mary – Wiem. Szli blisko siebie, przewiązani liną, nie mogli ryzykować kolejnego rozdzielenia się. Mieli smutną świadomość tego, że wyczerpali już swój limit szczęścia i najprawdopodobniej kolejny raz skończy się dla nich śmiercią. Zastanawiali się czy zagubieni zawodnicy mieli dla odmiany trochę lepszą sytuację. Ciekawiło ich ilu jeszcze żyje. Chase nagle zatrzymał się. Wsłuchał się w niosące się z wiatrem odgłosy. Mary i Jeff również znieruchomieli. Jeff – Co jes… Chase – Padnij. Chłopak rzucił się pod zaspę i pociągnął za sobą przyjaciół. Przetoczyli się i spojrzeli w górę. Kawałek dalej, na wcale niedużej wysokości przeleciał biały, podobny do ptaka stwór. Jeff – Było blisko… Chase nie spuszczał wzroku z odlatującego stworzenia. Gdy to znikło z pola widzenia wstał. Chase – Za nim! Jeff – Co? *zdziwił się* Mary wydawała się nie mniej zaskoczona. Chase – To jeden ze sług Koziorożca. O ile was porwał drapieżnik, tak to na bank była bestia Cienia Mikołaja! Podążając za nim… Mary – Tak, tak. Nie jesteśmy głupi *przerwała chłopakowi* Wyższy blondyn pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Jeff – Czyli… Ty serio chcesz ich ocalić? *aż niedowierzał* Chase – Prędzej czy później wpadną w jego łapska… A skoro tobie na nich zależy… To mi też *uśmiechnął się niepewnie* Jeff uściskał przyjaciela. Scenie przyglądała się Mary. Dziewczyna wymacała coś w kieszeni. Chłopacy odwrócili się zaciekawieni. Chase – Hm… Mary – Zabawne *zaśmiała się* A przysięgłabym, że wypadł mi gdy to coś nas porwało *pokazała złoty kompas* … W lodowatej, mrocznej strefie stał monstrualny Koziorożec. Stwór trzymał w przerażającej łapie swą magiczną, kulę śnieżną. Zakręcił długim palcem nad szklaną sferą. W środku pojawił się obraz… Blondynka biegła, a na nią padał śnieg. Nie było wątpliwości, że była to Shannon. Stwór zaśmiał się tubalnie i dalej obserwował. Zadzwonił jeden z dzwoneczków przyczepiony do jego szaty. … Śnieżna zawieja skutecznie utrudniała bieg, właściwie to go uniemożliwiała. Shannon musiała zwolnić. W duchu przeklinała. Wszystko. Śnieg, zimę, Mistletoe Wood, siebie… Z ulgą zdała sobie sprawę, że jej klątwy coś dały. Na moment przestało padać. Shannon – O… To jednak wydało się podejrzane. Wraz ze zniknięciem opadu zrobiło się też podejrzanie cicho. Za cicho… Shannon – Chwila… Co? *spojrzała w górę* Z nieba zaczęły spadać nowe drobinki. Teraz spadały wolno, tajemniczo. Blondynka patrzyła na tej spektakl szczerze zaskoczona. Shannon – O co chodzi? Do jej uszu nagle dobiegł dźwięk, którego za nic w świecie się nie spodziewała. Rytmiczne dzwonienie dzwoneczków. Shannon – O nie… Spadł z nieba. Tym większe było zaskoczenie. Wyższy od Shannon, zielonoskóry, ubrany w komiczną wręcz czerwoną, aksamitną szatę i spiczastą czapkę obszytą białym futrem. Zielony, zagięty nos prawie sięgał paszczy pełnej małych ząbków. Stwór miał jedną broń, w której używaniu wprawę zademonstrował. Ciężka, metalowa kula na łańcuchu wzleciała w powietrze i trafiłaby Shannon i pogruchotała jej kości gdyby ta w porę nie odskoczyła. Shannon – Co to jest?! Gremlinołaj?! Blondynka uniknęła kolejnego ciosu kuli. Głośne brzdęknięcie łańcucha pozwoliło jej w porę zareagować. Kula wgniotła się w śnieg. Stwór szarpnął łapą i z zadziwiającą wprawnością złapał na nowo swą broń. Dziewczyna nie miała czasu na przygotowanie planu, musiała znowu odskoczyć. Przy unikach musiała utrzymać równowagę. Wiedziała, że jeżeli padnie na śnieg skończy zgnieciona przez metalową kulę. Shannon – A! *odskoczyła ponownie* Nie miała broni, wszędzie wokoło był tylko śnieg. Sytuacja była fatalna. Znowu się zamachnął, znowu zrobiła unik. Potwór wydał z siebie skrzekliwy odgłos i ponownie szarpnął łańcuchem, przyciągając do siebie kulę. Shannon powoli zauważała regularność. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Shannon – Może… Blondynka podbiegła nieco bliżej stwora, po czym odskoczyła do tyłu. Kula śmignęła tuż przed jej twarzą, jednak ostatecznie nie dotarła do dziewczyny i wylądowała w śniegu. Shannon dla pewności powtórzyła ryzykowny manewr. Walka, z początkowo bardzo dynamicznej stopniowo robiła się przewidywalna. Była tura Gremlinołaja i tura Shannon. Blondynka zauważyła prawidłowość. Skupiła się i przymrużyła czujne oczy. Shannon – Tańczmy *mruknęła tak jakby myślała, że potwór w ogóle zwraca uwagę na to co ona mówi* Weteranka armii znowu zbliżyła się do stwora, powtórzyła wycofanie i… została zaskoczona. Potwór cisnął kulą wraz z łańcuchem. W ułamku sekundy Shannon skoczyła na główkę, w bok, na śnieg. Ta szybka reakcja uratowała jej życie. Błyskawicznie wykaraskała się z warstwy puchu i pobiegła na potwora. Staranowała go całą siłą swego ciała. Zaskoczony nie zdążył zrobić użytku ze swoich pazurów, a kula była za daleko. Przepełniona furią i buzującą we krwi adrenaliną Shannon wymierzyła potworowi długą sesję kopniaków. Nie szczędziła mu ciosów, skakała po nim. Rozgniotła wygięty nos, wybiła zęby. Zielonkawa krew rozprysnęła się po śniegu wokoło tworząc makabryczne mozaiki. Nie mniej ubrudzona była sama Shannon. Gdy dokonała swego dzieła spojrzała na siebie z niemałym obrzydzeniem. Shannon – Fuj… Jakoś to wytrę… Zaczęła wycierać nogi w czysty śnieg. Serce cały czas biło jej jak oszalałe. Uratowała ją sprawność i przyzwyczajenie do walk i ataków znienacka. Staż w armii i cały czas spędzony w Mistletoe Wood zahartowały ją. Nie było co się zastanawiać. Musiała iść dalej. Zrezygnowała z brania ciężkiej kuli. W jej rękach broń była zupełnie niepraktyczna. Poszła dalej, dalej nieuzbrojona. Na nowo zaczęła się zawieja. … Dion utykał z powodu zranionej nogi. Poruszanie się w normalnych warunkach byłoby dla niego uciążliwe, zaś musząc brnąć przez śnieg przeżywał prawdziwe męczarnie. Na swoje szczęście punk mógł liczyć na pomocne… ramię… ramiona. Wolfe i Lukrecja bez marudzenia pozwalali chłopakowi się na nich podpierać. Raczej go asekurowali. Uparty punk przez większość czasu utrzymywał, że da radę sam. Prawdopodobnie dalej usilnie odsuwałby przyjaciół od siebie, gdyby nie to, że ich obecność tuż obok uratowała go przed paroma upadkami twarzą na śnieg. Wolfe – Jak tylko wyjdziemy natychmiast skierujemy się do szpitala… Dion – Mówisz to chyba dziesiąty raz! *przewrócił oczami* Lukrecja – Jedenasty, by być dokładną *powiedziała uroczo* Obaj chłopacy zareagowali westchnieniem o bliżej nie znanym wydźwięku. Na ich szczęście Lukrecja, której chwilowo dopisywał stosunkowo dobry, jak na panujące wówczas warunki, humor, odpuściła sobie odczytywanie ich myśli. Lukrecja – Ledwo pada, mrozu już nie czuć… Oby tak do samego końca. Dion – Tja… Wraz jednak z pokonywaniem kolejnych metrów sytuacja się zmieniała, niekoniecznie na lepszą. Morale spadały. Dion poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że na dobre odsunął do siebie wspomagających Wolfe’a i Lukrecję, jednak zaczęły męczyć go inne rzeczy… Chłopak zastanawiał się czy o tym porozmawiać. Mimo całej swej ordynarnej pewności siebie i ciętego języka był osobą dość zamkniętą. Z mało kim dzielił się swoimi najgłębszymi problemami i przemyśleniami. Ufał Wolfe’owi i Lukrecji, czuł jednak dystans. Byli ze sobą z konieczności i przyzwoitości. Poza programem… programem? Programu nie było. Poza Mistletoe Wood nigdy by się nie spotkali, a nawet jeśli to Dion by ich nie polubił. Wolfe był dziwny. Czasem wyautowany, czasem opieszały i nieprzyjemnie pewny siebie. Mówił tonem przywódcy. Dion jako urodzony buntownik nigdy nie lubił dowódców, z definicji buntował się im. Od zawsze. Bruneta potraktowałby chętnie pięścią, żywił przekonanie, że „przystojniaczek” w bordowej bluzie nie dałby mu radę w walce na pięści. Lukrecja? Może by ją podrywał. Atrakcyjna była. Kręciły go też zadziorne laski, ale ona… Czytała w myślach i miała w sobie za dużo teatralności. Mimo wielu atutów Dion czuł dziwny rodzaj dyskomfortu ilekroć znajdował się w jej bezpośrednim towarzystwie. Czuł to od dobrej godziny, od kiedy szli razem. Problem Diona narastał, uwierał go, wiercił w głowie. Chodziło o… Shannon. Punk nie tylko tęsknił, ale czuł coś jeszcze, inną emocję, którą zwykle w sobie dusił. Znał ją… trochę inną, trochę słabszą, ale jednak znał. Darzył takim uczuciem kolegów z zespołu, w odniesieniu do blondynki było to coś innego i znacznie bardziej banalnego. M. Do tego dochodził strach, stres, niepewność. Ona na chwilę zniknęła, nie wracała a jak wróci to go nie będzie. Czy coś jej grozi? Czy zginie? Czy z jego winy? Głowę punka zalało mnóstwo pytań, na które nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi. Nagła burza myśli sparaliżowała go, zatrzymał się – to zrobił już zdecydowanie i świadomie. Przypomniał sobie słowa Juniora. Docierały do niego jak zza mgły, jednak ciągle świeże… Junior – …Z miłości robi się głupie rzeczy… Dion – Racja… *powiedział pod nosem* Zatrzymał się. Tak. Zrobił to. I nie umknęło to uwadze Wolfe’a i Lukrecji. Ona wiedziała co się stało jeszcze nim się odwróciła. Lukrecja – Na serio? *zapytała z niedowierzaniem* Wolfe – Co serio? *spoglądał to na dziewczynę to na chłopaka. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć* A… Dion – Wiecie… To by nie miało dla mnie sensu… Tak… Tak ją zostawić. Wrócić bez niej. Lukrecja – Mhm… *w jej mruknięciu brzmiała kpina* Dion – Z miłości robi się głupie rzeczy. Do końca nie wiedział co robić dalej. Czy się pożegnać, czy po prostu odejść? Uśmiechać się czy pozostać oschłym? Coraz więcej pytań, coraz mniej odpowiedzi… Nie chciał dodawać temu niepotrzebnych gestów. Odwrócił się i odszedł idąc. Dokąd? Nie wiedział sam. Po co? To z kolei wiedział. Szedł po kogoś. Lukrecja i Wolfe stali i patrzyli jak Dion się oddala, jak znika w śnieżno-mroźnej mgle, która spowijała światek Mistletoe Wood. Oni uderzyli się dłońmi o czoło. Ustali w tej pozycji. Wolfe – Ale w sumie go rozumiem *powiedział w końcu* Dziewczyna odwróciła się i posłała brunetowi ostre spojrzenie, on przegryzł wargę. Wolfe – Trochę *dodał usprawiedliwiająco* Lukrecja złagodniała, machnęła ręką. Lukrecja – Naprawdę ją kocha. Przemyślał to *odwróciła się z powrotem twarzą do kierunku, w którym wcześniej szli* Emocje, emocje i jeszcze raz emocje. Brunet ustawił się równo z dziewczyną, przełożył jej kucyka na drugie ramię. Wolfe – Trudno się przed nimi schronić. Lukrecja – Tja… Stali tak i za bardzo nie wiedzieli co robić. Owszem mieli dalej iść, uciekać, ale jakoś chwilowo im się… odechciało. Od początku ich oficjalnej ucieczki ubyło im zbyt wiele osób. Najpierw poświęciła się Fat Amy, potem dla niej Junior, przepadła Shannon, teraz Dion… Lukrecja – To straszne. Amy poświęciła się dla nas, nie chciała nas spowalniać. Junior uznał, że ją kocha i nie mógł jej zostawić *wzięła oddech i wyliczała dalej* Dion teraz poszedł po Shannon, przemyślał to. Ją też wcięło… Wolfe – To jest aż trochę przerażające *powiedział zakładając ręce* Że oni wszyscy zrobili coś tak bardzo głupiego, mimo, że myśleli o tym… Przemyślane, głupie decyzje. Lukrecja – Prawda. Przemyślane *kiwała wolno głową wpatrzona w śnieg. Nagle poczuła dreszcz… Coś ją olśniło* Przemyślane… *powtórzyła* Brunet po tonie dziewczyny poznał, że coś odkryła, zrozumiała. Ona utwierdziła go w tym. Powoli przeniosła wzrok ze śniegu na twarz chłopaka. Lukrecja – Przemyśleli to… Poukładali w głowie. Wolfe – No… Jeszcze nie zrozumiał, ale powoli zaczynał… Znał się dość dobrze na Mistletoe Wood. W jego głowie łączyły się fakty… Lukrecja – Wszystko rozbija się o emocje *odwróciła się za siebie, spojrzała w kierunku, w którym odszedł Dion* Wpadli w pułapkę. Wolfe już prawie rozumiał, podszedł do Lukrecji. Wolfe – Jak? *zapytał, mimo wszystko* Lukrecja – Zimowe zło… Ono zwodzi *mówiła coraz pewniej, coraz bardziej rozumiała* Nie ma pozornie w tym interesu… Jednak ma! Te bestie żywią się bólem i niepewnością. Wolfe zrozumiał. Wolfe – Im zależy na tym byśmy żyli, ale… Lukrecja - …się bali *dokończyła za chłopaka* Tak długo jak się boimy, czujemy się niepewni, one ucztują. Zobacz! Tyle osób zjechało się do Mistletoe Wood, ból po stracie bliskich, problemy wewnętrzne prowadzących, nasze wszystkie sprawy i boleści je przywołały! Brunet otworzył szerzej oczy. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Tylko kiwał głową. Lukrecja nie ustawała. Musiała na głos wypowiedzieć wnioski, do których doszła. Bała się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi te umkną niesione lodowatym wiatrem. Lukrecja – Podsumujmy to. James… Zginął pierwszego dnia, ale nie był wcale przybity. Stracił tylko przyrodnią siostrę, nie był więc dobrą pożywką *złapała się za głowę* Svetlana! Alkohol dodawał jej tyle pewności, że też się nie bała! Wolfe – Ale puścił ją… Możliwe, że wtedy jednak otrzeźwiała i zaczęła się bać? *zastanowił się* Możliwe! *był coraz bardziej zdziwiony* Lukrecja – Ryan sam odszedł, więc nie do końca wiemy… Ale Nathaniel? Gość też nie rozpaczał! Wolfe – Cromina prowadziła jakąś podwójną grę… Lukrecja – Bill był demonem. Wolfe – Krystynka też sobie wszystko ułożyła! Po The Forest! Lukrecja – Tak! A Fiona? Wolfe – Też… Wszyscy nim znikali… Układali sobie w głowie. Przestawali się bać. Byli zdeterminowani i gotowi stawić czoła. Lukrecja – Rozumieli, że nie mają nic do stracenia… Ciężar tego co zrozumieli nagle się na nich zwalił. Rozgryźli to. Patrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem. Prawda stała się oczywista… Odwrócili się gwałtownie. Było jednak już za późno, by gonić Diona… Chłopak dawno zniknął im z pola widzenia… … Prowadzący szli przez las -ek Pod nogami trzeszczał im śnież -ek Odrobina drzew -ek … Dla hostów było to miłe urozmaicenie. Była to też dobra okazja na postój, z której nie skorzystali. Zwolnili tylko na tyle by w nieustannym marszu napić się wody i przegryźć odrobinę prowiantu, który mieli pochowany po najgłębszych kieszeniach swych ciepłych kurtek. Prowadził Chase, w środku przewiązana w pasie Mary i na końcu Jeff. Biła od nich wielokrotnie wspomniana w tym odcinku determinacja. Jeff – Nie zwalniamy. Chase – Ani na moment. … Obok sięgającego stanowczo za wysoko śniegu Shannon musiała mierzyć się z jeszcze drugą, zimową przeciwnością losu była śnieżna zawieja. Warunki pogodowe w Mistletoe Wood zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Z nieprzyjaznych w jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjazne. Taka zmiana właśnie spotkała podróżującą samotnie blondynkę. Zdawało się, że Coś próbuje zmieść ją z powierzchni pokrytej śniegiem ziemi, zamrozić ją na kość. Wiatr, wiatr niosący śnieg, zimno, wszystko to atakowało Shannon. W którąkolwiek stronę nie poszła to zamieć leciała prosto na nią. Była zbyt przemarznięta by protestować, by patrzeć. Chyba wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuła, że to może być koniec. … Dziewczyna szła dalej, dalej, dalej. Zmęczona stawiała kroki. Po raz pierwszy było jej tak zimno. Bała się. Jak nigdy wcześniej. Była sama. Zgubiła przyjaciół, Diona. Do kogo ona właściwie wracała? Po co szła? Sail nie żył, nikt nie czekał na nią w domu… Zatrzymała się, spróbowała otulić się rękoma. Odpuściła sobie ścieranie śniegu z powiek. Tylko jakiś nagły bodziec mógł ją obudzić. I bodziec się trafił. Wyrósł jak spod ziemi. Czarny, smukły, wysoki, w komicznym cylindrze. Shannon zerwała się natychmiast i ruszyła do ucieczki. Wiatr porwał jej włosy w biegu, w popłochu obracała się przez ramię sprawdzając czy jej prześladowca ją goni. Zatrzymała się. Shannon – A! Odskoczyła. Był tuż przed nią. Znowu rzuciła się do morderczej ucieczki przez śnieg, zimno i zawieję. Bieg, skok, unik, stop, krzyk, odwrót, zwód, ucieczka i znowu bieg, skok, krok, wzrok. Uciekała. Skrzyp, chrzęst, dech, bieg, krok, skok, chłód. Shannon – Aaa! *odwróciła się za siebie* Biegła. Przez śnieg, bieg, przez mróz, przez chłód, przez wiatr, przez zawieję. W tej ucieczce oddaliła się znacznie od swojej pozycji sprzed kilku minut. Totalnie nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Miała już jednak nadzieję, że umknęła, że zdołała się skryć. Odwróciła się i krzyknęła. Złapał ją mocno. W nadgarstkach, zignorował krzyki. Krzyczała długo i przeciągle, ale nikt nie słyszał, nikt nie mógł usłyszeć. Była sama, a w około żadnej żywej duszy. W końcu zabrakło jej oddechu. Już tylko trzęsła się i ciężko oddychała. Bała się podnieść wzrok. Stwór zamruczał przyjaźnie. Dziewczyna nie zdołała się powstrzymać, spojrzała w górę. Czas diametralnie zwolnił. Patrzyła na stworka… Puchaty, czarny pyszczek. Spiczaste, sterczące uszka. Złote, okrągłe oczka, uśmiechnięta paszczęka wypełniona bialutkimi, trójkątnymi ząbkami. Wcale nie wyglądał potwornie, raczej sympatycznie… Zawył, zapiszczał cieniutko. Shannon – Chwila… *głos jej drżał w miarę jak spoglądała coraz głębiej w złote oczka* Za Sailem coś chodziło… Na nagraniach myślałam, że to jakiś ża… ZaSailoskryj zamruczał uciszając dziewczynę. Wpatrzona w jego oczy, które nagle rozbłysły ujrzała wszystko co powinna, aby znać prawdę. Pomimo fali smutku jaka ją uderzyła nie rozpłakała się. Była silna. Zaciskała pięści. Shannon – ZaSailoskryj *wymówiła imię stwora ostrożnie* Ty… Chciałeś mnie znaleźć? *niedowierzała* Stworek pokiwał głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła… albo mogła. Była tak wycieńczona, że już nie potrafiła w nic wątpić. Przytuliła mocno kosmatego stwora, ten poluzował chwyt w nadgarstkach. Wtulił dziewczynę w siebie. Mruczał i głaskał ją kosmatą łapką po głowie. Chronił ją przed zimnem. … Lukrecja i Wolfe stali gdzieś pośród śnieżnego krajobrazu i gorączkowo podsumowywali swoje najświeższe odkrycia. Zrozumieli istotę działań mrocznych sił rządzących Mistletoe Wood. Dziewczyna była bardziej ruchliwa od chłopaka, nie chodziła może w koło jak kreskówkowi myśliciele, jednak kręciła się niespokojna. Targały nią emocje związane ze wspomnianymi wyżej odkryciami. Brunet podchodził do tego nieco spokojniej, starał się opanować emocje. Już wcześniej wiedział sporo o mrocznych mocach, toteż nowe odkrycie przyjmował raczej z zaciekawieniem niż prawdziwym zdziwieniem. Lukrecja – Czyli *próbowała raz jeszcze wszystko podsumować* Zło cieszy się… negatywnymi emocjami. Wysyła swoje sługi, aby ich dostarczać, ale nie chce zabijać… Wolfe – Chyba, że ktoś definitywnie przestanie odczuwać negatywne emocje. Ktoś kto przeżyje katharsis… Telepatka pokiwała zdecydowanie głową, zatrzymała się. Lukrecja – Czyli mamy jeden, wspólny wniosek *mruknęła i spojrzała na stojącego naprzeciw Wolfe’a* Chłopak pokiwał głową. Wiedział, że myśli o tym samym co Lukrecja. Pozwolił jednak jej to powiedzieć… Lukrecja – Jeżeli Dion będzie zbyt odważny to zginie… … Dion szedł przez zamieć. Punk zwiesił nisko głowę, dopiął zamek kurtki, skrył dłonie w rękawach. Starał się robić wszystko co mogło chociaż w niewielkim stopniu uchronić go przed zimnem i uporczywą zamiecią. W trakcie swojej drogi jedyną aktywnością, którą mógł pogodzić z marszem było myślenie. Aby nie popaść w obłęd chłopak rozmyślał. Nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic innego niż analizowanie swojej decyzji; swojego poświecenia, tego co czuł. Myśli, pomimo koszmarnych warunków, układały się mu w głowie. Czuł się pewny swej decyzji. Nie zauważył kiedy właściwie się ściemniło; kiedy niebo z szaro-siwego stało się ciemno-granatowe. Zmiany następowały tak raptownie… Zamieć przybrała na silę, uderzyła pełnią swej niszczycielskiej siły w Diona. Odruchowo zakrył twarz rękoma. Nie spodziewał się tego co Mistletoe Wood jeszcze miało w zanadrzu. Nagły grzmot sprawił, że chłopak rzucił się do tyłu. Padł na plecy i przez moment siedział na śniegu. Ogłuszający huk wiatru wdzierał mu się w uszy, wstrząsał ciałem jak ostre rytmy metalowej muzyki. Punk już miał się podnosić… Wtedy grom znowu uderzył. Dion – Aaa! W błysku zobaczył dwie, przerażające bestie. Wielkie, futrzaste, wyposażone w monstrualne rogi. Z ich pysków buchały opary siarki. Yule Goats zaryczały przeraźliwie. Dion – Niee! *ponowił wrzask* Momentalnie opuściła go cała pewność siebie. Przerażony starał się odczołgać do tyłu, byle tylko oddalić się od przerażających stworów. Yule Goats w ogóle się nie spieszyły. Na kilka ruchów Diona przypadał ich jeden krok. Pod olbrzymimi kopytami śnieg topił się jak przy zetknięciu z rozgrzanym do czerwoności metalem. Dion – Idźcie, idźcie! *darł się* Spróbował wstać, wyprostował się. Padł jednak jak długi na śnieg kiedy odezwał się ból w jego prawej nodze. Podniósł głowę gotowy spojrzeć na świat po raz ostatni, zobaczyć bestie, które go zabiją. Ze wstydem poczuł jak między nogami robi mu się ciepło… Dion – Coo…? Potworne kozy zniknęły. Rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Wstał. Czuł się przerażony i upokorzony. Policzki obrały mu się rumieńcem i nie chodziło tylko o zimno. Wziął garść śniegu i wtarł sobie w krocze. Poczuł jak przechodzą go zimne dreszcze. Postawił pierwsze, pewne kroki… Raptem trzy, poczuł jak jego ciałem wstrząsa fala chłodu. Zimno, strach, zażenowanie… Odpuścił sobie wszelką godność i powagę. Dion – Muszę ją znaleźć… Pobiegł dalej zdeterminowany by znaleźć Shannon. Magicznie zelżała śnieżyca… … W mrocznej, piekielnej, infernalnej strefie stał Koziorożec. Otaczała go upiorna świta jego niecnych pomocników. Stwór chrząknął wyraźnie zadowolony. W magicznej kuli widać było biegnącą, ubraną na czarno postać. Widok był dla rogatego stwora nad wyraz satysfakcjonujący. Powolnym ruchem wsunął kulę z powrotem do rękawa. Zadrapał pazurami drewniane oparcia jego sań. … Duet telepatki i chłopaka gustującego w bordowych bluzach musiał podjąć znaczące decyzje. Zostali sami, zdani tylko na siebie, sami sobie, we dwoje naprzeciw światu, samotni, osamotnieni, porzuceni… Nie widzieli sensu w szukaniu Diona, czy kogokolwiek innego. Nie mieli absolutnie żadnego punktu odniesienia. Mieli na tyle doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, że siły Mistletoe Wood mogły dowolnie manipulować czasem i przestrzenią tak aby dodatkowo utrudnić, a nawet uniemożliwić poszukiwania. Lukrecja – No to… Co nam pozostało? *zapytała bezdusznie* Wolfe – Chyba oboje wiemy co… *mruknął smutno* Lukrecja – Eh… A już się odzwyczaiłam od tej myśli… Wolfe – Będzie to za nami chodziło już zawsze… Wypowiedziawszy te słowa rozejrzał się. Wokoło nic jak tylko śnieżne pustkowie. Lukrecja – Ciężki krzyż? *zagadnęła spoglądając na Wolfe’a* Wolfe – Eh… Fat Amy wspominała… Wydaje mi się, że miała za sobą podobną, ciężką decyzję… *już nie dziwił się tym, że Lukrecja odczytywała jego myśli* Lukrecja – Co my teraz… *pokiwała głową* No cóż… Takie życie, najwidoczniej. Wolfe – Najwidoczniej… Podjętej decyzji musieli się trzymać. To była jedyna, w miarę rozsądna opcja. Nie można było ich winić za to, że chcieli przetrwać. Wolfe wyjął swój kompas i położył go na wyciągniętej ręce. Tarcza była zaskakująco dobrze widoczna i jasna w wieczornej ciemności. Wolfe – Tędy… … Czas. Relatywny. Czas. Pozytywny? Czas. Powolny. Czas, ale zdolny. Czas. Płynie. Czas z tego słynie. Czas na koniec? Jeszcze nie. Kropka. … Wolfe rozglądał się, a w jego orzechowo-brązowych oczach dało się dostrzec jakiś smutek, wzruszenie. Tak czy inaczej tliły się w nich łzy. Pociągał nawet lekko nosem. W ciemności wszystko wyglądało trochę inaczej, mniej wyraźnie. Ciemne kontury były zaledwie odbiciami rzeczywistości. Trudno jednak było by cokolwiek nie odróżniało się na tle nieskazitelnej, śnieżnej bieli. Lukrecja przez chwilę obejmowała Wolfe’a w talii, potem jednak się opamiętała i zwyczajnie stanęła obok. Podobnie jak chłopak nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie chociażby pojedynczego słowa. Imponujące iglaki traciły trochę na majestatyczności, ale to tylko przez ciemność i tylko częściowo. Nadal zaskakiwały wielkością i powagą. Zwarta ściana iglastych gałęzi przysłaniała świat tworząc naturalny mur. Nietrudno się domyślić jak kontrastował z tą ścianą raptowny przesmyk. Wolfe – To tutaj… Trzymał na wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni. Igła magnetyczna magicznego kompasu pokrywała się z widniejącym na tarczy napisem „Dom”. Igła wskazywała przesmyk. Lukrecja – To wyjście… *słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle* Uciekliśmy… Wolfe – Prawie… Podał jej lewą rękę, ona złapała. Nagle uścisnęła go mocniej. Lukrecja – Ej… *powiedziała i poczuła nagle strach* My też… Przestaliśmy się bać. Wolfe – O nie… I wtedy zawiało. W chmurze śniegu przed dwójką pojawił się Koziorożec. Przerzucił wór przed siebie i wepchnął ich do środka. … Shannon szła w ciemności, ale nie sama. Od kilku godzin nieodłącznie towarzyszył jej ZaSailoskryj. Chronił ją przed zimnem i dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ani przez chwilę nie wahała się czy zaufać, chcąc nie chcąc podejrzanie wyglądającemu potworowi. Wierzyła jednak intuicji. I skoro Sail mu zaufał… Shannon – To niesamowite, że mnie odnalazłeś, wiesz? Spoglądała na stwora i uśmiechała się. W ciemności wyraźnie widziała jego złote, świecące oczka. Trzymała też jego kudłatą łapkę co dodawało jej przekonania o tym, że jest bezpieczna. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że jej rozmówca mógł odpowiadać tylko mruczeniem, co z zaangażowaniem robił. Shannon – Trudno mi się zdecydować… Czym ty właściwie jesteś? Kotem? Misiem? ZaSailoskryj zatrzymał się, spojrzał Shannon w oczy. Rozwarł paszczę. Wydał z siebie sycząco-mruczący dźwięk. Jakby próbował mówić. ZaSailoskryj – ZzzaaSssshh… Shannon otworzyła usta z wrażenia. Pogłaskała stworka po tym jak ten ochoczo nadstawił główkę. Musiał trochę się schylić, był wyższy od dziewczyny, sporo, miał ponad dwa metry. Shannon – Okej. ZaSailoskryj. To mi wystarczy *powiedziała z przekonaniem* Prowadź mnie więc ZaSailoskryju. Na razie poza to cholerne Mistletoe Wood. Stworek pokiwał skwapliwie głową i głośno się oblizał. … Koziorożec gotował się ze złości. Nie mógł znieść widoku mrocznego stwora maszerującego z blondynką za rękę. Ona miała być pożywką dla niego i jego bestii, nie mogła zostać uratowana, nie mogła uciec! Stwór zaciskał pazurzastą łapę na swojej magicznej kuli, która pozwalała mu obserwować całe Mistletoe Wood. Odpadły ozdobne kryształki, poleciały na śnieg. Zniknęły pochłonięte przez skryte pod warstwą puchu, robakowate bestie. Cała, upiorna świta tłoczyła się naokoło sań. Przerażające bałwany, stwory w kapturach, mordercze zabawki wszelkich kształtów… Zgiełk był nieodzownym elementem mrocznej strefy… Koziorożec wyprostował wskazujący palec, na długi pazur nałożył dzwoneczek, który uprzednio oderwał od swej szaty. Następnie skierował palec na szklaną kulę. Brzęcząc dzwoneczkami na całym swym stroju nakreślał okrąg nad magiczną sferą. Z każdym ruchem palca stwora, w powietrzu tworzył się mały, ogniście czerwony pierścień. Spirala wnikała do wnętrza kuli… Stwór zaśmiał się tubalnie. Jego moce były niepodważalne. Nikt nie mógł się z nimi równać. On był penem zimy. On był panem chłodu. On był panem Mistletoe Wood. Inne stwory zawtórowały demonicznym śmiechem. … Shannon szła dalej z ZaSailoskryjem… aż ten nagle zniknął. Prysł. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Shannon poczuła jak jej serce się zaciska. Nie pamiętała, aby podczas całego pobytu w Mistletoe Wood coś uderzyło ją z podobną siłą. Była już tak blisko, było już tak dobrze… Chciała krzyczeć. Nie miało to sensu, kto by usłyszał? Przeklinać? Kogo i co? Zobaczyła coś w oddali. Jasne światło, łunę nad… drzewami. Ogień? Pochodnie? Musiała to sprawdzić. Poszła w kierunku światła nie wiedząc, że skierowała się prosto do Strefy Śmierci. … Byli skrępowani. Więzy wiązały im zarówno kostki jak i nadgarstki. Było ciasno, obijali się o siebie nienaturalnie wygięci. Do tego dochodziła ciemność. I było duszno. Lukrecja – AAAAA! Cholera! *darła się na cały głos i wierzgała na oślep* Tak kurwa blisko! Wolfe również wierzgnął. Nie miał jednak siły krzyczeć, łzy napływały mu do oczu. Wiedział co się z nimi stało, jak źle było. Byli w totalnym potrzasku. Lukrecja – Nie chcę kurwa umierać! Nie tak! NIEEEEEEEE! Wolfe – Zamknij się! *wrzasnął przez zdławione łzami gardło* Nic nam nie da krzyczenie! Tylko tracimy energię! Telepatka miała ochotę skopać chłopaka, opluć i zwyzywać za to, że miał czelność na nią krzyknąć. W miarę szybko jednak się uspokoiła. Nie mogła być na niego zła. Nawet odczytała coś tam naprędce z jego myśli. Byli do góry nogami… Nie… Tylko ona. Jego twarz była gdzieś przy jej butach. Co jeszcze było w worze? Coś… Dużo cosiów. Chyba dobrze, że spały. Lukrecja – Świetnie… Wolfe – Czekajmy *powiedział próbując opanować płacz* … Shannon szła z zaplecionymi ramionami. Stawiała wolne kroki coraz to bardziej zbliżając się do lasu, nad którym lśniła świetlista łuna. Pomiędzy ciemnymi, oblepionymi śniegiem drzewami dawało się dostrzec ogniste refleksy, było też odczuwalnie cieplej. Z kolejnymi metrami dawało się także co nie co usłyszeć. Były to różnorakie dźwięki: ryki, krzyki, śmiechy – cała kakofonia najróżniejszych odgłosów. Powodowały one ciarki i same w sobie były dość straszne, a nie było widać jeszcze stworów co je wydawały. Włos się na głowie jeżył. Blondynka miała pełne prawo mieć wątpliwości co do tego czy dobrze robi, ale czy miała jakiś wybór? Miała się błąkać w ciemności po śnieżnym pustkowiu? Zimno i zamieć prędzej czy później by ją wykończyły. Jeżeli już miała umierać to wolała zrobić to z przytupem i w miarę możliwości szybko. Czuła się już tak zziębnięta, że w sumie to było jej wszystko jedno. Adrenalina nie wydzieliła się do jej krwi. W las wchodziła prawie spokojna. Po paru metrach okazało się, że to co uznawała za las, bądź lasek, w istocie było tylko drzewnym pierścieniem, który szczelnie opasał śnieżną polanę z jej wszystkich stron. Strzeliste sosny dobrze ukrywały Strefę… Dziewczyna natrafiła na pochodnię. Na czubku kija zatknięta była trupia czaszka i to ona właśnie płonęła. Okazało się jednak, że pobliskie pochodnie nie miały podobnej „ozdoby”. Tworzyły drugi pierścień. Ich ciepłe, migotliwe światło rozpraszało ciemność, która bez tego zapadłaby na obszarze. W górę unosił się ciemny dym. Światło iluminowało pośród dymu tworząc tę widoczną z daleka łunę. Póki co stała w cieniu drzew, dodatkowo osłaniana światłem emitowanym przez pochodnię. Nie widzieli jej, ona widziała ich. Normalnie byłaby pewnie przerażona, chociaż do osób strachliwych nie należała, to horror rozgrywający się w Strefie był uderzający. Co jednak sprawiło, że podeszła do tego z goła obojętnie? Pewnie zimno i zmęczenie. Nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia bałwany z łapami z powyginanych gałęzi zakończonych soplami, które mogły z powodzeniem służyć za pazury. Nie przerażały jej węgielne paszcze, nosy ze spiczastych marchewek, ciemne cylindry, czy szaliki pozyskane od zabijanych ofiar. Na nic psychotyczne zabawki otwierały zębate paszcze. Klaun w szkarłatnej czapce z dzwoneczkami i podobnymi butami wydawał jej się czymś nudnym, zwyczajnym. Metrowy jednorożec z rogiem, na którym osiadła zakrzepła krew wydawał się wręcz komiczny. Machająca skrzydełkami Perchta – ot podobna do sowy lalka, trzepotała bez potrzeby. Równie dobrze mogłaby leżeć w śniegu lub na półce za festonem pajęczych nici. Ludzkich wymiarów wojownicy z piernika dźgali wielkimi laseczkami miętowymi ukryte pod śniegiem śnieżne czerwie. Te drugie swego czasu zaprezentowały swe mordercze zdolności mordując brutalnie Daniela. Shannon to nie przerażało. Wolnym krokiem wchodziła w pierścień pochodni, opuszczając swe świetlno-cieniste ukrycie. W jej stronę spojrzały żółtawe ślepia cienistych głów ukrytych pod jutowymi kapturami. Czarne łapki przebierały w skrzyni wypełnionej hakami i przeróżnymi bardziej lub mniej wymyślnymi ostrzami. Stwory w drewnianych maskach również wydały się zainteresowane pojawieniem się dziewczyny. Jej obojętność była wręcz niepokojąca. Pomimo stawianych kroków wydawało się, że Shannon zastygła, że zastygły jej zmysły i wszelki rozsądek. Omijała stwory, od nich dzieliły ją może metry. Jak zahipnotyzowana szła w sam środek strefy. Cechą każdego odrętwienia jest jednak to, że można się z niego wyrwać. Zwykle poprzez działanie jakiegoś nagłego i niespodziewanego bodźca. Ten moment jest porównywalny do nagłego przebudzenia z głębokiego snu. Zaryczał. Wielki stwór, który budową przypominał choinkę z wielką paszczą u dołu ciała stał tuż przed Shannon i zaryczał ogłuszająco. Wtedy dopiero dziewczyna się ocknęła. Wrzasnęła na cały głos. Shannon – Aaa! *wrzasnęła i rzuciła się do tyłu* Jej nagły wrzask zburzył cały, pozorny spokój. Otaczające dziewczynę potwory rozwarły paszczę i zaryczały najgłośniej jak mogły. Miały miażdżącą przewagę liczebną, do tego były uzbrojone; zęby, ostrza, pazury. Gdziekolwiek Shannon nie spojrzała tam widziała bestie gotowe rozszarpać ją żywcem. Blondynka nie zamierzała się poddać. Zobaczyła wyłom w pierścieniu potworów. Skoczyła i potężnym kopniakiem rozwaliła głowę nieco mniejszego bałwana. Zaskoczonym potworom zajęło chwilę aby zareagować i się obrócić. Shannon nie traciła ani sekundy na stanie i patrzenie. Pobiegła po łuku, dopadła masywnych sań. Stanęła plecami do nich, wygiętą do tyłu ręką starała się wymacać coś co mogłoby jej posłużyć do ochrony. Poczuła pod dłonią materiał, prawdopodobnie wór. Shannon – Dalej, dalej *w determinacji szeptała do siebie* Stwory nadciągały na nią. Jedne spieszyły się bardziej drugie mniej. Dziewczyna z przerażeniem zobaczyła formujące się w śniegu wybrzuszenia zwiastujące zbliżanie się śnieżnych czerwi. Nagle coś trzasnęło tuż za nią, odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć… Jego. Koziorożec – potwór z przerażająco wielkimi rogami, w ciemnej szacie, której wielki kaptur skrywał doszczętnie twarz. Stwór wylądował na saniach. Zakręcił nad głową potężnym łańcuchem zakończonym monstrualnym hakiem. Shannon – Aaaa! *wrzasnęła* Skoczyła do przodu i przetoczyła się po śniegu. Inne bestie rozpierzchły się nieco zostawiając dzieło swemu panu. Koziorożec nie zamierzał stać. Cisnął hakiem prosto w Shannon. Dziewczyna zrobiła unik tocząc się przez śnieg. Górujący nad nią stwór zaryczał i skoczył. W tej samej chwili kopnął ustawiony na saniach wór, który spadł na śnieg po drugiej stronie. Blondynka poderwała się, usłyszała brzęknięcie. Koziorożec szykował się do drugiego rzutu hakiem. Miała sekundę na zastanowienie. Potwór rzucił. Wyskoczyła w górę tak wysoko jak tylko umiała. Kręcąc piruet w powietrzu zdołała nogą odbić nadlatujący hak. Pomimo bólu jaki natychmiast poczuła, wylądowała bezpiecznie. Poczuła, że zwróciły jej się te wszystkie odbyte w dzieciństwie lekcje baletu. Gdy walka rozgorzała się między dziewczyną a Cieniem Mikołaja inne stwory wydały się jedynie biernymi widzami, nie przejawiały chęci do natarcia na Shannon. Mogły ją zmiażdżyć obezwładniającą liczebnością, jednak tego nie robiły. Do takich właśnie wniosków doszła dziewczyna. Miała jakąś nadzieję. Zaryczał Koziorożec i odezwały się inne ryki. Olbrzymie, kudłate kozy wybiegły z lasu. Przed nimi Shannon zdołała umknąć tylko dzięki szczęściu. Biegły na tyle szeroko, że prześlizgnęła się między bestiami. Następny zaatakował śniegowy czerw. Wybił dziewczynę w górę, tak, że wylądowała kilka metrów dalej w zaspie. Wygrzebała się obolała. Shannon – Auu… *westchnęła czując ból w lewym płucu* Rogaty stwór zakręcił łapą. Pojawił się tuż obok Shannon w obłoku śniegu. Zakręcił łańcuchem nad głową. ??? – EEEEEEJ! *rozległ się okrzyk z przeciwnej strony* Zakapturzony stwór odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał krzyk. Dion. Stał i ciężko oddychał. Jego kurtkę obklejał śnieżny kożuszek. Chłopak miał policzki czerwone od zimna, a z jego ust ulatywała szarawa para. Punk trzymał w prawej ręce grubą gałąź. Stał opierając ciężar na niebolącej, lewej nodze. Jego nagłe pojawienie się zwróciło uwagę śnieżnych bestii jeszcze bardziej niż zuchwałe wtargnięcie Shannon. Shannon – Dion… *powiedziała drżącym głosem* Przez chwilę było cicho… Potem Koziorożec zaryczał ogłuszająco i zaszarżował na punka wywijając łańcuchem nad głową. Shannon krzyknęła, jednak ryki potworów skutecznie ją zagłuszyły. Nie mogła nic zrobić, aby zapobiec szarży potworów na Diona, którego… kochała. Punk odparł atak stwora w drewnianej masce potężnym uderzeniem, drugiego napastnika powalił kopniakiem. Otoczyły go niewiele ponad metrowe stwory. Wobec ich zajadłości Koziorożec nie musiał nic robić. Shannon, pomimo przerażenia, wykorzystała chwilę, aby odczołgać się na bok. Co prawda wokoło nadal było pełno przeróżnych potworów, jednak jakoś zdołała pozostać niezauważona. Worek, który spadł z sań, poruszał się niespokojnie. Zamknięci w środku Lukrecja i Wolfe szamotali się chcąc ze wszystkich sił wydostać się. Wolfe – Szarp się! Puszcza! *krzyczał* Lukrecja – Staram się! Brunet wyswobodził się jako pierwszy. Przebił się na zewnątrz, znalazł się poza worem. Wolfe – Tak! Euforia nie trwała długo. Zobaczył gdzie jest, zobaczył całe piekło wokoło. Co gorsza obok niego pojawił się zielonoskóry potwór… Gremlinołaj. Stwór wyjął za włosy Lukrecję i złapał ją za szyję. Lukrecja – Wolfe! Wolfe – Nie! Shannon usłyszała ich krzyki. Była po przeciwnej stronie wielkich sań, dobre kilka metrów dalej, rzuciła się biegiem w ich kierunku. Niestety. Drogę zastąpiły jej jednak przerażające maszkarony. Bestie miały dziwaczne, karykaturalne maski przypominające głowy zwierząt. Były też wyposażone w grube, długie kije. Blondynka przełknęła głośno ślinę. Maszkarony wydały z siebie dźwięki przypominające mieszankę śmiechu i świńskiego chrumkania. Shannon – Aaaaa! *wrzasnęła z furią i z rozpaczą* W całej strefie wrzało, kotłowała się. Bestie atakowały zbiorowo, wszystkie cztery cele. Finałowa czwórka The Xmas była w potrzasku. Dion, Shannon, Wolfe, Lukrecja – wszyscy walczyli o życie. Przerażający Koziorożec przyglądał się im samemu nie biorąc udziału w walce. Wiedział, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wolfe odskakiwał na jedną stronę i na drugą stronę unikając ciężkiej kuli, która będąc przymocowana do łańcucha, śmigała z rąk Gremlinołaja. Lukrecja była przytrzymywana drugą ręką zielonego stwora. Dion póki co odpierał ataki niskich stworów w jutowych kapturach, jednak czuł coraz większe zmęczenie. Nie pozostawał niezraniony, Dion – Argh! Haczykowate ostrze rozcięło mu nogę w połowie uda. Syknął wymierzając kolejny cios grubą gałęzią. Shannon była przyparta plecami do stojącego poza pierścieniem drzew, iglaka. Nacierające na nią maszkarony śmiały się coraz głośniej. Przerażające maski samym swym wyglądem paraliżowały ją i uniemożliwiały kontr-ofensywę. Shannon – Pomocy! *wrzasnęła naiwnie licząc, że ktokolwiek ją usłyszy* Nawet pozostali walczący nie mogli usłyszeć. Było za głośno, zbyt strasznie. Nie można też zapomnieć, że w górze huczał śmiercionośny, zimny wiatr. Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji musiał jednak nastąpić. Wypadli na polanę prędcy jak przecinający niebo piorun i uderzyli z siłą milion woltowego gromu. Niesieni nadludzką siła determinacji, niczym ludzkie demony, zaatakowali. Jeff, Chase, Mary. Wyskoczyli z pomiędzy drzew na oczach Gremlinołaja. Zielony stwór był tak zaskoczony, że na parę sekund znieruchomiał. Wolfe wykorzystał ten czas i skoczył na potwora. Prowadzący byli kilka metrów dalej, nie zauważyli nawet bruneta, pobiegli w centrum walki, podczas gdy Wolfe i Lukrecja byli na granicach. Wolfe – Szybko! *mocował się z więzami Lukrecji* Już! Szybko! Nie ma czasu! Szarpnął dziewczynę za rękę i pomógł wstać. Ciężko oddychała, nie mogła złapać oddechu, nie mogła się odezwać. Pobiegła za chłopakiem. Na oślep, przez śnieg, byle dalej od Strefy. Nie spojrzeli na siebie. Czuła na gardle ucisk zimnej łapy i zadrapania od długich szponów. Pognali przerażeni i zrozpaczeni. Prowadzący wpakowali się w sam środek bitwy. Chase wściekle rozbił głowę nadlatującej Perchty. Pięść przeszła na wskroś przez porcelanowy łepek. Blondyn w kolejnej sekundzie uchylił się i kopniakiem z wyskoku powalił przerażającego klauna. Na ułamek sekundy złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Jeff z Shannon, Chase z Dionem. Jeff/Chase – Uciekać! *wrzasnęli synchronicznie* Zdziwienie pozostałych potworów, w tym Koziorożca, związane z nagłym pojawieniem się trójki wybitnie sprawnych przeciwników, było na tyle wielkie, że wszystkie bestie na moment zastygły. Shannon wykorzystała ten moment i przedarła się między maszkaronami. Shannon – Dion! *chciała wrzasnąć lecz z jej gardła wydobył się jedynie pisk* W oddali, niewyraźnie, zobaczyła punka szamoczącego się w tłumie potworów. Westchnęła boleśnie i przetarła rękawem łzy. Odwróciła się i pobiegła przez drzewa. Łzy zamarzały jej na policzkach. Czuła całkowitą pustkę uciekając i zostawiając ich wszystkich za sobą. Mary – A! *krzyknęła wojowniczko* W tej samej chwili dziewczyna przebiła nadbiegającego, piernikowego stwora jego własną, naostrzoną laską miętową. Ciężkimi butami zdeptała uwijające się nisko, drewniane żołnierzyki. Mary – Aaaaa! *krzyczała* Jeff przebił się pięścią przez korpus bałwana. Blondyn był równie zaskoczony co stwór. Dokończył dzieło ciosem z barku. Stwór rozsypał się. Jeff – Chase! Za tobą! Ostrzeżenie wykrzyczano w ostatniej chwili, niższy blondyn akurat zdążył uchylić się przed pikującym, szarym stworem ze skrzydłami. Z rozpędu, ten Lodowy Fantom wleciał prosto w choinko-podobnego stwora z wielką paszczą. Koziorożec ryczał wściekle. Maszkarony uwijały się wokół niego. Łańcuch latał nad jego głową. Ogłuszające odgłosy dobiegały zewsząd. Dion wyczołgał się spomiędzy bestii. Ból w nodze był oszałamiający. Stwory bardziej zwróciły uwagę na prowadzących, więc myśląc, że go zabiły dały mu spokój. Chłopak wstał nadludzkim wysiłkiem i chwiejnym krokiem pobiegł między drzewami. W połowie jeszcze odwrócił się. Jego uszu dobiegała mieszanka krzyków i ryków. Wszystko otaczała pomarańczowa aureola zawdzięczana pochodniom ustawionym w koło. Dion – Dziękuję… *wycharczał i pobiegł* Walka jednak toczyła się dalej w pełnej zajadłości. Prowadzący starali się utrzymać szyk. Odwróceni do siebie plecami mogli mieć większą kontrolę i nawzajem bronić się przed zabójczym ciosem w plecy. Mary – Jeff! Blondyn odwrócił się, aby uniknąć szarżującego, zamszowego konika. Zabójcza zabawka skończyła brutalnie skopana przez Chase’a. Jej głowa odleciała w dal. Jeff – A! Poczuł nagle ruch pod stopami, odskoczył. Wyłom w formacji ostał stworzony. Chase dał radę odskoczyć, aby śnieżny robal nie wybił go w górę, Mary jednak nie miała tyle szczęścia. Chase – Mary! *wrzasnął przerażony* Mary – Nieee! Jej krzyk rozdarł zmrożone, zimowe powietrze kiedy wyleciała w górę. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że z jej gardła cały czas dobywał się wrzask o jakże wysokiej częstotliwości. Chociaż trwało to niespełna kilka sekund, dziewczynie wydawało się, że leci całą wieczność. Zdołała poczuć pojedyncze drobinki śniegu, które osiadały jej na twarzy lub wlatywały do rozwartych w krzyku ust. Miała tego pełną świadomość, aż dziwne. W locie udało jej się obrócić na tyle, aby skorygować lądowanie. Przeceniła jednak swoje umiejętności i upadła wyjątkowo boleśnie na bok. Nie trafiła w miękką warstwę puchu, śnieg na który upadła był twardy i ubity. Mary – Aaa! *krzyknęła raz jeszcze* Przetoczyła się na bok. Identycznym manewrem uniknęła wycelowanego z góry pchnięcia ostrym kijem. Pomimo znacznego bólu wybiła śnieg nogą i trafiła prosto w maskę maszkarona. Była już na klęczkach kiedy zobaczyła formujące się przed nią wybrzuszenie… Nie zdążyła krzyknąć. Uderzenie łbem po skosie, z dołu do góry rzuciło ją do tyłu. Przekoziołkowała tyłem kompletnie tracąc orientację. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami. Tym razem nie zdołała skupić się na niczym innym niż na bólu, który odczuła przy uderzeniu i tym, który miała dopiero poczuć. Usłyszała ostrzegawcze chrupnięcie, skuliła głowę. Wylądowała na plecach, przewróciła się na brzuch… Chase – Mary! *tylko to usłyszała* Olbrzymia Yule Goats była tuż nad nią, a tuż obok druga. Bestia zaryczała perwersyjnie i uniosła potężne kopyto do góry. Było ono wielkości, co najmniej, talerza. Dziewczyna leżała na boku patrząc śmierci w oczy… Cały świat zwolnił. Wirujące na wietrze drobinki śniegu tworzyły setki magicznie prezentujących się spirali. Lodowe fraktale wypełniały powietrze, błyszczały przyjmując i odbijając światło rzucane przez rozstawione na planie okręgu pochodnie. Wiatr szeleścić i świszczał uderzając w każdą istotę znajdującą się w strefie. Zima prezentowała wszelkie walory jakie mogła zaoferować. Pokaz ten był nadzwyczaj efektowny, jednak nikt nie miał okazji zwrócić na niego uwagi. A już na pewno nie Mary… Ból był nie do opisania, spotęgowało go jednak jeszcze przerażenie. Zdążyła otworzyć usta po raz ostatni, krzyknąć, opaść na brzuch i rozprostować ręce nim wielkie kopyto opadło z wielką siłą miażdżąc jej kręgosłup. Bestia poprawiła dzieło z furią wbijając dziewczynę w śnieg. Krew plusnęła pod nogą. Siła, masa i dodatkowa, piekielna moc zmiażdżyły Czerwonego Kapturka jak gdyby była robakiem. Chase – Nie! *krzyknął a z oczu trysnęła mu łzy* Jeff – Chase! Stali może metr od siebie. Metr i sekunda. W tej sekundzie w obłoku śniegu pojawił się Koziorożec. Chase otworzył szerzej oczy, łańcuch zawirował nad głową. Chase zrobił unik, prześlizgnął się po śniegu zachowując pion. Lekko odwrócił się bokiem, co wykorzystał Koziorożec. Kopnięcie tylnej nogi z potężnymi racicami odrzuciło Chase’a na dobre kilka metrów w tył. Trafiony w plecy, nisko u podstawy kręgosłupa nawet nie krzyknął w locie. Może nie byłoby tak źle… Niestety wylądował niefortunnie. Uderzył plecami o pień drzewa, a leciał prostopadle, na boku. Padł śmiertelnie wygięty na śnieg, bez czucia, bez życia. Z trudem odetchnął. Ciemne jak atrament chmury zakręciły się nad Strefą. Lodowaty wiatr zgasił pochodnie. Śnieg zaczął sypać. Potwory rozsunęły się. Jeff został sam… z Koziorożcem. Jeff – Nie… Czuł się bezsilny. Martwy. W ciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund na jego oczach wydarzyły się najgorsze sceny jego życia. Najgorsze koszmary się spełniły. Jeff – Nie… Wstydził się tego, wstydził się okropnie, ale z jego oczu poleciała fontanna łez. Nie interesowało go nic, jego życie nic nie znaczyło, płakał. Targnęła nim fala rozpaczy. Znieruchomiał i to nie z zimna z otoczenia, jego serce zamarzło i zastygło. Pociekło mu z nosa, nie był w stanie się poruszyć, podnieść głowy. Zrobiło się granatowo ciemno. Zimno nie grało roli. Wszystko ucichło. Był przerażony. Koziorożec podszedł do niego. Dużo wyższy, potężniejszy, rogaty… Jeff śmiało podniósł głowę. Czy to była wściekłość, czy może rozpacz? Nie liczyło się to. Tam mógłby pojawić się dialog lub monolog. Żadne słowa jednak nie mogły tego oddać. Wyciszenie, kompletna pustka. Ból jaki czuł Jeff, rozdzierający i niszczący, wyeliminował poczucie strachu. Był obojętny. Koziorożec patrzył na blondyna z głębi swego kaptura. Jego twarz pozostawała niewidoczna. Cień Mikołaja nagle poruszył się, odszedł. Wszedł na sanie i zniknął. Jeff stał jeszcze chwilę. Na nowo ze spuszczoną głową. Łzy zamarzły mu na policzkach. Czuł, że zniknęły wszystkie potwory. Oddychał chwile… Jeff – Chase… Rzucił się po przyjaciela leżącego pod drzewem… … … … Dion szedł przez zamieć. Śnieg kuł go w twarz i w oczy. Zasłaniał się ramionami. Kulał. Czuł okropny ból w nodze. Dion – Muszę… Szedł dalej. Zgubił swoją gałąź, a przy ucieczce nie wziął nowej. Nie miał się czym podpierać. Dion - …Znaleźć… Ból odzywał się coraz bardziej. Zauważalnie zwolnił. Poruszał się powoli, z mozołem parł przez zawieję. Z trudem stawiał się śniegowi. Za wszystko starał się aby nie upaść, by iść. Dion - …Shannon. Punk dreptał z coraz większym trudem. Ból i chłód, chłód i ból. To go wyniszczało. Przy życiu trzymał go już tylko cel. Dion – Muszę znaleźć Shannon… Te słowa powtarzał z niemałym uporem, bo tylko one jeszcze trzymały go przy życiu. Determinacja, zdecydowanie, poczucie zobowiązania. Dion – Muszę… Znaleźć… Zatrzymał się. Rozcięcie na lewym ramieniu niemiłosiernie piekło. Hak, którym zadano mu tę ranę musiał być czymś nasączony. Dion – Kurwa… … Jeff szedł zaśnieżoną drogą. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych emocji. W ramionach trzymał Chase’a. Niósł przyjaciela przez noc. Niebo było bezchmurne. Bajkowo granatowe. Skrzyły się gwiazdy, świecił księżyc. Wokoło białe pole, na nim gdzieniegdzie pojedyncze, wyschnięte drzewa lub bajkowe iglaki. Za nim zostało Mistletoe Wood. Nad nim widać było kłębiące się chmury. … Shannon była wyczerpana. Szła przez zamieć. Śnieg sięgał jej do kolan. Wiatr wiał jej w oczy. Trzęsła się. Coraz wolniej oddychała. Było ciemno. Ledwo widziała dokąd szła. Rozróżniała tylko śnieg. Zmianą krajobrazu były drzewa iglaste, które zaczęły pojawiać się wokół niej. Wysokie świerki rosły w nieregularnych odstępach, nie tworzyły lasu, po prostu były. Nie dała rady. Padła na kolana, osunęła się bezwładnie. Nie odpuszczała. Dalej się czołgała. Czuła śnieg pod palcami. Nie topniał, jej dłonie były równie zimne. Bolały. Chyba odmarzała jej prawa ręka… albo lewa… może obydwie. Z trudem poruszała się do przodu. Czołgała się jak niemowlak, posuwała się trochę jak gąsienica. Ledwo się przesuwała. Śnieg prószył i zasypywał jej długie, blond włosy. Osadzał się na rzęsach. Bez wątpienia miała sine usta. Pewnie też cała zbladła. Pewnie była biała jak śnieg, przez który się czołgała. Normalnie pewnie by przeklinała zimę, ale teraz… Nie miała już na to siły… Siły w ogóle ją opuszczały. Czuła jak opuszcza ją życie… Już wcześniej to poczuła, to wróciło… Zaczynała się obawiać, że teraz z tym nie wygra. Śmierć chyba wreszcie pochwyciła ją w swoje sidła. Ledwo widziała. Obraz świata przed nią się rozmazywał. Zatrzymała się. Dalej czołgać się nie mogła. Kończyny odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Leżała na śniegu i ledwo oddychała. Tylko ulatująca z ust para dawała jej dowód na to, że jeszcze żyje. Nagle usłyszała głos… ??? – Shannon… Poznała go. Podniosła głowę. Postać była niewyraźna. Ledwo widoczna w padającym śniegu. Otaczała ją niebieskawa poświata… Ale to już mogło się dziewczynie tylko zdawać. Chciała podczołgać się, zbliżyć, jednak nie mogła, nie miała siły. Oddychała ciężko, ze wszystkich sił próbowała… Shannon – Sail… … Białe, obrzydliwie sterylne ściany szpitala wywoływały obrzydzenie. Ukryte w plastikowych obudowach, podłużne żarówy dawały lekkie światło. Niektóre lekko migotały, inne zupełnie nie świeciły. W powietrzu unosiła się nieprzyjemna, szpitalna woń. Jeff siedział ze spuszczoną głową, pod ścianą na jednym z plastikowych, niebieskich krzeseł. Blondyn potarł twarz dłońmi, przejechał palcami po kilkudniowym zaroście. Cały czas nie mógł dojść do siebie. Dotarcie do szpitala było jego największych, dotychczasowym wyczynem. Najpierw musiał uciec z rannym przyjacielem z Mistletoe Wood. Warto zauważyć, że uciekał pieszo i to niosąc kolegę na rękach. Potem trzeba było jeszcze znaleźć jakąś cywilizację. Tam z kolei było już nieco łatwiej. Przydały się umiejętności nabyte w czasach młodości, podczas gry w GTA… Mijało kilka… naście godzin od kiedy Jeff wbiegł do szpitala w niewielkiej mieścinie. Od momentu kiedy usiadł na korytarzu minuty zmieniały się w godziny, czas płynął wolniej niż w Mistletoe Wood, tak jakby cały czas mroczne moce działały i mąciły. Otoczenie drażniło chłopaka. Było obce, nienaturalne, nie przywykł do niego. Ostatnie kilka lat spędzał na świeżym powietrzu, czy to w lesie, czy w śnieżnych ostępach, tam wszystko było naturalne. Szpital był tego zupełnym przeciwieństwem… Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się nagle i uderzyły o framugi. Odgłos wyrwał Jeffa z trwającego kilka godzin odrętwienia. Blondyn natychmiast spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by wstać. Wystarczyła chwila, by serce stanęło mu w gardle, poczuł jak nagle się dusi. Wstrząsnął nim bolesny dreszcz. Ze wszystkich, pozostałych sił starał się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Członek personelu medycznego w niebieskim, roboczym ubraniu pchał z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy parszywy wózek inwalidzki. Chase siedział na obdartym fotelu ubrany w niepasujący do niego, obcy biały komplet. Jego zazwyczaj przystojna twarz nie wyrażała w tamtej chwili żadnych emocji. Wózek zatrzymał się ze skrzypem tuż przed Jeffem. Chwilę potrwała cisza, a potem przerwał ją odgłos korków oddalającego się salowego. Mężczyzna nawet nie skomentował, zwyczajnie odszedł. Z obojętnością na cierpienie, z pogardą. Zostali sami. Z uwagi na późną godzinę i ogólne pustki w szpitalu, na korytarzu poza dwójką blondynów nie było żywej duszy. Nawet starsza, ruda kobieta, która dzielnie pełniła wachtę za stanowiskiem rejestracji, zniknęła gdzieś niezauważona przez nikogo. Sale były puste, szpital był prawie martwy. Cud, że ktokolwiek był na miejscu, kiedy Jeff do niego dotarł. Cisza między chłopakami trwała jeszcze długo. Była przygnębiająca, potęgowała ból. Jeff nie wiedział co powiedzieć, kompletnie nie miał pomysłu. Bał się otworzyć usta. Czuł bolesny uścisk w klatce piersiowej, jednocześnie dusił się i miał ochotę zwymiotować. Powstrzymywał się, czuł jak zaczynają drżeć mu ręce. Nie było tak zimno, a miał gęsią skórkę. Patrzył tylko na Chase’a i zdawało mu się, że czuje równie duży ból co on. Nie musiał nic usłyszeć, by wiedzieć jaka była diagnoza, domyślał się. I te domysły przyprawiały go o jeszcze większy ból… Oto i Chase – niezwykle sprawny, wysportowany, pełen życia, znawca lasu, mistrz sztuki przetrwania, siedział skurczony, przykuty do wózka na resztę swojego życia. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Chase zwiędnął niczym ścięty kwiat, już był tylko odbiciem siebie, którym już nigdy miał nie być. Nogi spoczywały mu bezwładnie na podnóżku wózka. Blondyn trzymał ręce przy ciele. Wydawał się taki drobny, taki wątły… Patrzył długo mętnym wzrokiem w sobie tylko znany punkt na kafelkowej, obcej podłodze. Niegdyś niebieskie jak ocean oczy zgasły teraz jak sam chłopak. Chase – Jestem kaleką *wychrypiał nagle, a z oczu pociekły mu łzy. Zacisnął zęby ze wszystkich sił starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem* Zostaw mnie tutaj. Stał się obrazem żałości. Zawsze odważny, pewny siebie, patrzący na innych z chłodem i nierzadko pogardą Chase teraz zalał się łzami. Jego upadek był ostateczny. Jeff wbił spojrzenie w przyjaciela. Dalej nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Tylko patrzył i słuchał. Z trudem oddychał. Widok łez ściekających po zapadłych policzkach przyjaciela raniły jego duszę. Trząsł się i nie mógł tego powstrzymać, walczył ze sobą. Chase – Mieliśmy tyle planów *mówił, a w jego głosie brzmiała rozpacz i żal. Przerażająca była ta pustka, bezemocjonalność. Mógłby krzyczeć w rozpaczy, nie miał na to siły… Kontynuował* Nie uratowaliśmy ich, nie uratowaliśmy nikogo, ani niczego… polegliśmy *głos ugrzązł mu w gardle* I jeszcze Mary nie żyje… A ja? Spójrz na mnie *z oczu poleciały mu łzy* Nigdy nie pobiegnę, nie mogę wrócić do lasu, nie mogę badać anomalii, nie będę strażnikiem, nie będę wolny. Co ja mam robić?! *Dopiero tu krzyknął. Emocje eksplodowały. Spuścił głowę, a rzewne łzy ściekły mu na koszulkę* Zostaw mnie… *tak nagle jak wybuchnął, przycichł* Pożegnajmy się tutaj… Po słowach Chase’a ponownie zapadła cisza. Słychać było skwierczenie prądu w wadliwych obwodach lamp sufitowych. Gdzieś w tle warczała wentylacja. Chase – Proszę cię Jeff… *mówił przez łzy, starał się nie krzyczeć, brzmieć w miarę spokojnie i pewnie* Nie jestem już nic warty, na pewno nie twoje czasu i poświęcenia. Głowa blondyna bezwiednie opadła na pierś. Jego nogi nawet nie drgnęły. W pasie miał specjalny opatrunek, coś w rodzaju gorsetu. I znowu cisza. Jeff długo walczył ze sobą, aby móc spojrzeć swojemu przyjacielowi w oczy. Nim to zrobił wstał, nie mógł usiedzieć na krześle, zbyt silne emocje nim targały. Bolało go schylanie głowy, aby móc spojrzeć Chase’owi w oczy. Patrzył tak przez jakiś czas, aby zebrać się w sobie. Niebieskie oczy mierzyły się z niebieskimi oczami. Jeff czuł cały czas ten sam, przeszywający ból. W głowie pojawiały się mu te same pytania: Czemu Chase? Dlaczego on? Niesprawiedliwość uderzała. Jeff – Chase… *zaczął drżącym głosem. Wiedział bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że musi całkowicie powstrzymać łzy. Musiał być silny, za ich oboje* Ja… Umiem sobie… Mogę po części… To co czujesz… *zamknął oczy, wypuścił wolno powietrze* Chase – Nie przejmuj się. Wiem co zawsze mówiliśmy o inwalidach… Jeff – Czekaj… *dopiero otworzył oczy, znowu złapał kontakt wzrokowy. Dalej mówił powoli, starannie dobierał słowa* Znamy się kilka lat, nie mogłeś o tym zapomnieć, ja też nie. Nie mogę i nigdy nie zapomnę. Czy ty myślisz, że ja mógłbym ciebie… Zostawić? Że przestałeś być dla mnie ważny, że straciłeś wartość? *pytał nie oczekując odpowiedzi* Chase… Te wszystkie noce… Arrr *przetarł oko piąstką* Dzwoniłeś w środku nocy, a ja zawsze odbierałem, zawsze byłem dla ciebie. Przyjąłem twój ból. Włożyłem tyle wysiłku w to, abyś się pozbierał. Wiem co przeżywałeś, wiem jak ciebie to bolało. Czy myślisz, że po tym wszystkim mógłbym cię zostawić kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek?! *uniósł się* Chase nie odpowiadał. Jeff – Courtney… *zaczął na nowo, zaśmiał się sardonicznie* Kochałem ją, naprawdę ją kochałem i to kochałem nad życie, ale… Zostawiłem ją... Złamało mi to serce, złamało to jej serce… Ale nie potrafiłem cię zostawić *po przerwie w kontakcie wzrokowym znowu wbił spojrzenie w Chase’a* To miałoby pójść na marne? Ból; twój i mój, zawsze cierpieliśmy razem *jego głos drżał, brał duże wdechy* Przyjaźń tego wymaga, to jest prawdziwa moc… Jakkolwiek to banalnie nie brzmi…Ty też mnie ratowałeś, wiele razy, potrzebuję cię bardziej niż sobie zdajesz z tego sprawę. Bez ciebie i ja się rozsypię *mówił stojąc nieruchomo. Spinał wszystkie mięśnie nie chcąc trząść się pod wpływem rozpaczy* Kiedy cię tu niosłem… Myśląc, że możesz nie przeżyć… Ja też nie chciałem żyć… Nie dał rady. Wyższy blondyn pociągnął nosem. Niedbale wytarł to w rękaw bluzy. Nie przejmował się wyglądem, ani estetyką. To straciło wagę. To i wszystko inne o co chłopak zazwyczaj dbał. Jeff – Nie zostawię cię *powiedział prawie szeptem* Umarłeś… Duża część ciebie… I duża część mnie… Cholera, naszło mnie na poezję *odwrócił się na moment i splunął* Ty nie dasz rady beze mnie, ja bez ciebie… Chyba rozumiesz… *posłał Chase’owi przenikliwe spojrzenie* Chase – Rozumiem. *kiwnął głową* I znowu nastała ta boleśnie przenikliwa cisza. Patrzyli się na siebie. Mimo pewnego porozumienia nadal byli w stanie dalekim od jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji. Chase dał się przekonać. Z początku niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Nie dałby rady bez Jeffa. Chase – Ale… *westchnął boleśnie* Mary nie żyje… Jeff – Wiem… Chase – A ja… Nigdy nie będę mógł być ojcem *z jego oczu poleciał strumień łez* Jeff przełknął głośno ślinę, cofnął się. Nie był bynajmniej zdziwiony… Jeff – Chase… Chase – Mary nie mogła mieć dzieci po tym jak zgwałcił ją leszy… *zaczął ściszonym głosem. Musiał to sobie powiedzieć, raz jeszcze. Widać było, że sprawia mu to ból. Mówił wolno, łzy spływały mu na koszulkę* Constance… Tak bardzo mi na niej zależało, ją też kochałem, w pewnym sensie… Jeff – Dlatego tak ją znienawidziłeś gdy wybrała Williama… *dopowiedział za Chase’a* Chase – Tak *skinął smutno głową* Ale kochałem ją… Ale przez Wolfe’a… Nie mogę mu tego wybaczyć, że nie zrobił nic kiedy Zabójcy Snów zabrali ją do lasu. Ona była w ciąży Jeff! *wrzasnął nagle, i podniósł zalaną łzami twarz* Ona mogła mieć moje dziecko! Ostatecznie się rozpłakał. Wstrząsnęła nim fala rozpaczy. Jeff padł na kolana i objął przyjaciela. Był taki wiotki, jakby przytulał płaczące dziecko. Siła i energia Chase’a zniknęły. Dawniej sztywne i umięśnione ciało było teraz delikatne i bezsilne. Chase stracił swoją męskość, płakał jak dzieciak na ramieniu jego najbliższego przyjaciela. Pociągał nosem i krzyczał histerycznie pomimo łez, które utrudniały mu mówienie. Chase – I nie uratowaliśmy w końcu nikogo! *wrzeszczał zdławiony płaczem* Ta chwila rozpaczy trwała jeszcze jakiś czas. Jak długi? Czas się nie liczył. Czas w tym obrzydliwie sterylnym, białym, obcym, szpitalnym korytarzu się zatrzymał. Jeff robił wszystko, żeby samemu nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Musiał być silny, silniejszy niż w rzeczywistości był. Wewnętrznie był rozdarty, nie wiedział co robić, czuł się bardziej zagubiony niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chase zdołał dojść do siebie na tyle, by móc coś powiedzieć. Otarł poczerwieniałą od płaczu twarz. Chase – Błagam cię Jeff… Odnajdź Shannon i zaopiekuj się nią… Jesteśmy to winni jej i Sailowi… Ja nie mogę… Jeff odgadnął intencje Chase’a. Wiedział jak jego przyjaciel traktował Saila, jak traktował Shannon. Wiedział… Oboje wiedzieli też o czymś, o czym Shannon nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek oprócz niej może wiedzieć. Jeff – Dobrze… Zaopiekuję się… … Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas